All My Life
by CrazyDisasterForKicks
Summary: Harry was a normal college student. At least, as normal as any wizard could be. Now, he's just wondering how he fell in love and got sucked into the apocalypse at the same time. Fate really must've been in a bad mood. Slash Dean/Harry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 336

Prologue:

Courage is not the absence of fear but the ability to carry on with dignity in spite of it.

—Scott Turow, _The Burden of Proof_

"Run, just keep running," his words pounded through Harry's head. He needed to leave them behind. Harry gasped as a sharp pain shot through his stomach. Sometimes, it hurt just to think about what had happened. His feet slammed into the pavement as his breathe came in sharp gasps. He'll find me again, he thought in desperation. He has to find me! He turned the corner and hit the floor. With a groan Harry put a hand to his head. "What happened," he whispered into the cool night air. A voice chuckled behind him.

"I happened," it whispered. Dread began to pile in the pit of his stomach.

"Well," Harry said conversationally, "shit." Arms slid around his waist and there was somebody or _something_ breathing in the crook of his neck.

"Exactly."

In the next moment blinding pain filled Harry's senses. Harry screamed, and the man laughed. He cried out for Dean—the only one who would've been able to save him now. "He's not coming," the figure whispered. "Looks like you ran the wrong way." Harry whimpered in fear, his vision was going black like the nights sky.

Great, this was fan-fucking-tastic. Just a few weeks ago he had been a relatively normal college student (who happened to be a Wizard). It hadn't been a big deal as nobody knew. How he had managed to get caught up in the Winchesters and the apocalypse was beyond him. How he had managed to fall in love with a beautiful male was beyond him too.

Rain drops fell from the sky and kissed his cheeks as he passed into the dark depths of unconsciousness, he couldn't help but think how beautiful it was. Sometimes Harry wished he had never been born. He wished that- His thoughts cut off as the darkness surrounded him.

A/n: Well, I shouldn't be starting a second fic when I have a first one going. Which is why this will only be updated once or twice every week. I'm a huge fan of Supernatural but I'm only 13... So, I'm an amateur writer. This was just a prologue to see if anybody likes it... Review and tell me? Please? Oh, by the way: Dean or Castiel?

CDFK


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1,128  
Warnings: (slight) innuendos, bad writing, bad humor, woolgathering on the College, ect...  
Timeline: 5.15 Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

Chapter 1:

_All my life I've been searching for somethin' _  
_Somethin' never comes, never leads to nuthin' _  
_Nothin' satisfies, but I'm gettin' close _  
_Closer to the prize at the end of the rope _

University Center; South Dakota Public Universities & Research center. "What a mouthful," Harry commented, running his hands through naturally messy black hair. It was located in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and Harry had no idea why he had come here about four years ago. It wasn't quite the norm when a twenty-six year old man shows up and wants to apply to a college in a little town. He had attracted some friends and started working on getting some degrees in pretty random things. The last four years had passed rather quietly… till dead people started rising a few days ago.

"Hey Harry," Amanda chirped. She was a rather pretty girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. Harry nodded his head in a greeting before lifting a book, showing her he was busy. "Oh come on! You're always reading… What is that anyways? Is that the _bible?_"

Harry shrugged, "You're commenting on me reading the bible but when dead people start showing up alive, you expect me to go on as if they had never died?"

She rolled her eyes good naturedly and sat down at his table. "So, why are we in the library?"

"Exams."

"But…you're not studying." She tilted her head to the side.

"Ah, but, I don't need to study. You, on the other hand, do." He went back to reading, ignoring her pout.

"Come on Harry! All you ever do is nothing! Come to the part with all of us tonight. We're celebrating Kenneth's little sister coming back to life." She widened her eyes, trying to give him her best puppy dog eyes. Her brown hair fell in front of her face and Harry groaned quietly.

"You shouldn't look like that. Most men wouldn't hesitate to grab you up."

She gave him a wicked grin, "What if I want _you_ to gobble me up." One of the passing boys muttered something and Amanda flipped him off. She turned back to Harry with the same grin and began to move closer; hand slowly trailing across the table to where his legs were propped up. "I could show you a real _good_ time."

Harry shot her an irritated look, "I thought I all ready told you, Karen, that I don't want you." He waved the bible in her face, "Thou shouldn't be a whore." He broke out into a smirk as she reared back.

"You shouldn't go around saying things like that, Harry. People might start to believe I am one." She crossed her arms, a pout forming on her lips. She pouted a lot.

"And, why shouldn't they?" Harry asked innocently, eyes sparkling as her pout disappeared.

"That's it!" She snarled, slamming his bible on the table. "You are coming with me to the damned party tonight or else I will drag the party to your dorm. Don't make me," she threatened. Harry cleared his throat before pointing behind her. Slowly, Amanda turned to face the irate Librarian. "I'm sorry?" She squeaked, trying to make herself smaller in the hard chair.

The Librarian pursed her lips and Amanda stood up and collected her stuff. "I'll just be leaving now," She said, dejectedly. Before she was out of the door she looked back and wiggled her fingers at Harry.

Chuckling, Harry thanked the librarian before going back to the bible. "And through the fire stood before me a Pale Horse, and he that sat atop him carried a Scythe. And I saw since he had risen, they too shall rise, and from him and through him."(1) Pausing, Harry stared at the words, "Death?" He shook his head, eyes confused before packing away his stuff.

"Must've read it wrong," He muttered, making his way out of the building. He sighed when he saw his black 1978 Harley Davidson FXS bike sitting there. He was still a bit worried somebody would try to steal it. "Hey baby, come on, we're going to Bobby's." He had met Bobby a year ago, had a little problem with Ginny's spirit attaching itself to his soul. Needless to say having a Hunter near was scary, yet helpful.

Harry kick started his bike and took off; somehow, the sunny skies didn't fit his mood.

-0-

Singer Salvage Auto. Harry relaxed as Bobby's house came into view, looking relatively normal. The last time he had talked to Bobby had been three days and usually they talked almost every day. He carefully drove in between the piles of towering cars, wondering when one of them was going to be crushed. Harry took a quick glance around and stopped when he saw a shiny 1967 Chevy Impala parked in front of Bobby's house, looking as if it belonged there.

"What the hell?"

He threw his helmet on his seat and strode to the front door knocking twice to let Bobby know he was here. A few moments later an unknown woman answered the door. "Uhm- I'm looking for Bobby?" His accent was a little more defined than usual. He could've sworn he had seen a picture of her somewhere in Bobby's house.

She smiled, "He's in the main room with those other two boys. Come on in! I'll tell him you're here."

Harry nodded, eyes following as her blonde curls bounced on her head as she announced him.

"Bobby, this young man was looking for you." Harry glanced at Bobby to see him smiling happily at her and eyes closed briefly as she kissed his cheek. "Oh, by the way," she said, turning to him. "My name is Karen."

"Nice to meet you, Karen. My name is Harry."

Smiling again, she nodded before offering him a piece of pie. Harry took it hesitantly and thanked her before turning to Bobby. He stayed quiet as she left the room, not wanting to show how freaked out he was. As soon as the doors closed he spoke, "Did you see her smile! Man that was creepy. Uhm, no offense and all Bobby."

There was a snort to the side of him and Harry whipped around to come face to face with the 'two other boys'. His eyes quickly took in their appearance. They had to be related, one was shorter than the other with short hair. He had hazel green eyes and was wearing a leather jacket. Harry nodded to him before looking at the taller one. He had long brown hair with brown eyes and had to be at least six four (6'4).

"Uhm, who're they?" Harry asked Bobby.

"They're the Winchester brothers, you idjit."

Shit, this was _exactly_ what he needed.

_All night long I dream of the day _  
_When it comes around, and it's takin'away _  
_Leaves me with the feelin' that I fear the most _  
_Feel it come to life when I see your ghost _

Song: All My Life- Foo Fighters

A/N; Holy Shit! Can you see the review count? Thank You! I just typed this up, not sure if it's any good but whatever. Thank you for all of the reviews. Btw, it's a Dean/Harry. Castiel was close and a DeanHarryCastiel sandwich was close too! Lol, here are some of your questions and answers:

**Why not a Sam/Harry? **Honestly, I don't like Sam that much. He annoys me... Yeah, but I won't be bashing him or anything.

1. Quoting Bible and Bobby from the episode...

Thank you and again please Review!

CDFK

P.s. Sorry for any mistakes, my friend came over and we stayed up all night. O.o What? It's summer!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognizable  
Warnings: OOC, taking what little I remember from episode, bad writing, and bad humor.  
Word Count: 1, 600?  
A/N; Read one on bottom!

Chapter 2:

Warm yourself by the fire, son,  
And the morning will come soon.  
I'll tell you stories of a better time,  
In a place that we once knew.

"Nice to meet you, Winchesters." Harry said, trying not to show his nervousness. The boys just stared at him and Harry fidgeted. "Uhm, yeah. So, Bobby, I was perusing the bible and… Well, you gotta know what I found." He pulled out the bible and flipped to the page he had marked. Bobby read the passage then read it out loud to the Winchesters.

"Looks like we found the same thing." Bobby said gruffly before splashing some Holy water on Harry's face. Harry rolled his eyes and spit it out. He raised an eyebrow as if asking if Bobby was happy. "So, want to explain why you think Death is behind this."

Harry looked at Bobby. "Want to explain why you are asking me to explain why I think it's death? Obviously, you've all ready figured this out so why do you want to know how I figured this out?"

Bobby nodded, before wheeling himself over to his own bible that he had out."I went through the Book Of Revelations looking up the signs. I came across the same passage you did and I was just informing the boys." Harry flicked his eyes over to the Winchesters who had remained unusually quiet this whole time. Harry licked his lips once before taking a bite of the pie Karen had given him.

"So," Dean started, speaking for the first time, looking at Bobby. "Who's the chick?"

Bobby scowled, "My wife."

Harry choked on the piece of pie he was eating. He coughed a few times then swallowed. Dean raised an eyebrow at him before looking back at Bobby, "Your new wife?"

"No, my dead Wife."

Harry sighed, setting down the plate. "Bobby, you do realize that she's dead and that's not her in there. Right?"

Bobby shot him a fierce glare, eyes raging."She's my wife. The Book of Revelations only says death will rise during the apocalypse. Not that it's necessarily a bad thing. Hell, it could be the one god thing that come from this whole damned mess."

Harry looked at Bobby with sympathetic eyes. "Bobby, the people that have risen are cheating Death. It may not seem like it, as Death is the one who brought them back, but they are. And cheating Death never really comes out brilliantly." Clearing his throat, he looked away from Bobby who seemed to swell in rage. Uncle Vernon here I come, Harry thought with bitter resentment. It would be just his luck for his father-figure to kick him out of his house.

"You boys dont understand! You've never been married or had to kill you wife and then have her come back not remembering how she died! You don't know what I'm going through. So, don't try to make me feel better."

Harry's face became cold, "Really Bobby. I don't know what you're going through? I had to kill my Fiancée in front of her family because she went crazy and tried to kill me first. I was sentenced to two years in jail before a friend got me out. So, really? I obviously don't know what you're going through."

Bobby flinched, "Maybe you know, Harry, but only you. Dean, you've never had anyone special, and Sam, you didn't kill Jess."

The taller one, Sam, looked sad and angry for a moment before it abated leaving the same expression impassive expression on as his older brother. "Bobby, I just, we need to kill her. She's not alive Bobby. She's going to turn bad and you know it." Sam tried to talk some sense into Bobby.

Snarling, Bobby pointed towards the door, "Out, right now. I want you off my property."

"Bob-" Dean started but what cut off by a gun shot.

"OUT!" Bobby roared, face going red.

Harry silently made his way out of the house to his bike. Bobby had never yelled at him to get out. He watched silently as Sam and Dean argued weather or not to actually leave him.  
"You know," Harry piped up, starling them. "Why don't you lot just go take a coffee break or something. Clear your heads and come back later. Then you can decide weather or not to blow out his wife's brain."

Dean just stared, "Yeah, and you're coming with us."

Dam, Harry thought, I wanted to avoid this. "I- Well, I have a party I have to get to. All of my friends are celebrating tonight and my friends wants me to come. So I have to get back to the University." Harry moved to get on his bike before a hand grabbed his forearm.

"You are coming with us," Dean said roughly. Dragging him towards the Impala.

"Nice car," Harry admitted as he was thrown inside. "Nice manners too." As Dean started up the car, Harry frowned at him. "Wait! I can't just leave my baby here!"

Sam looked back at him, "Baby?"

Harry widened his eyes, "My Harley! You- Bobby will kill her." Sam pointed towards the bike they were driving away from and Harry frantically shook his head saying "yes" over and over. Shrugging, Dean sped up the car, smirking as Harry bemoaned the fate of his bike.

"Oh, shut up!" Dean snapped a few minutes later. "Bobby's not going to touch you're bike. And, if he does you can buy another one."

Harry looked at hi incredulously as the scenery flew by."Buy another on? it's a 1978 Harley Davidson FXS bike. It was my godfathers. I just fixed it up."

Wincing Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I can't deny that those are nice bikes but they have nothing compared to my baby."

Harry snorted, "A 1967 Chevy Impala is better than a Harley? Hell no."

"Don't talk about my baby like that." Dean said, before parking in the nearest cafe. "We're here, no get out and explain how you know Bobby, how you know about hunting, and why you're helping." Harry rolled his eyes before getting out of the car and walking into the cafe. He grabbed a seat at one of the two booths. Dean and Sam sat across from him, looking rather uncomfortable. a waitress came up asking what they wanted. Harry ordered a coke, Dean a beer, and Sam some water.

"So... you want to know how I know Bobby?" They nodded and Harry sighed before continuing. "The ex-fiancée I mentioned? Well, after I killed he she attached her soul to mine and I had been trying to find a way to displace her when Bobby showed up. He... exorcised her, I guess. I know about hunting because where I come from in good ol' Britain there are natural born Witches and Wizards." The Winchesters stiffened before showing their guns to Harry and aiming them under the table.

"Explain," Dean ordered.

"Uhm," Harry paused, nervously fidgeting. "A natural born is somebody was was born with magic. They didn't sell their soul or anything, no demon deals. It usually comes in long lines of families but only located across the pond really. Everything here has to much naturally wild magic. Wizards and witches from Great Britain basically become useless over here unless they can control Natural Magic."

Dean eyed his wearily as Sam leaned forward. A hunger for knowledge that Harry had only ever seen on Hermione. "I'm one. DON'T SHOOT!"

Snorting, Dean replied, "We weren't going to shoot you. Now explain why you are helping."

Harry shrugged, "I'm helping because I want to and these _zombies_ are going to turn bad. It's going to hurt a lot of my friends and my friends mean a lot to me."

"So, what now?" Sam asked. Harry cocked his head to the side, eyeing as Dean seemed to switch from Hunter mode to Older Brother mode. It was interesting, to say the least.

"Well, I'm going back to Bobby's and British Boy is coming with me." Harry raised an eyebrow, British Boy?

"What do you mean you're going back to Bobby's? He told us to get out!" Sam whispered, loudly. Harry rolled his eyes at them and began to look out the window. It was still sunny out but looked like it would be getting dark soon.

"I don't care what Bobby said, Sam." Dean told him. "I'm not leaving Bobby there with the Bride of Frankenstein." Sam snorted and Harry's lips twitched.

"Whatever," they both said before looking at each other in confusion.

"Great," Dean muttered, "I have Tweedledee and Tweedledum on my hands now."

Harry frowned, before raising and eyebrow again and paying for their drinks.

Ten minutes later Dean and Harry were in the kitchen talking to Karen and eating pie. Nice sneaking skills, Dean.

Before we packed our bags  
And left all this behind us in the dust,  
We had a place that we could call home,  
And a life no one could touch.

Song: Prayer of the Refugee

**A/n. Dean is OOC here because I'm gettin a feel for his character and Bobby's. He was a bit emotional in his episode but I don' actualy have the episode so I'm going from Memory. Sorry. Hey, I only got like 6 reviews for chapter 2 and it made me sad. Pleas review. I need to know if this is any good, seriously.**

**Thanks and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**CDFK**

**P.S. I'm going out o town and may not have internet so I'm not sure when I'll update again. Sorry! Hopefully in two days but I can't be sure.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
Word count: 1,425  
Warnings: OOC (I can't warn you people enough about that!), Bad writing, humor, and over all the chapter is bad.  
Chapter 4:

"Imagination is more important than knowledge"- Albert Einstein

Karen flipped the dough she was kneading. Dean and Harry sat at the table, both eating cherry pie. Harry nervously ran his hand through his hair, glancing at the open door that showed Bobby asleep in his chair. He breathed out a sigh of relief when, Dean started speaking, Karen closed the doors. "So," Dean took a bite of the pie, staring at Karen closely. "You like baking?"

Karen nodded with a smile on her face. "Ever since I got back I just can't seem to stop."

Harry glanced around, there had to be at least three dozen pies lying around. "You cooked all these?" Karen nodded. "When'd you sleep?" Harry coked his eyebrow as her kneading stopped.

"Well," she glanced at Dean a little nervously. "I don't… Must be all the excitement from the past few days."

Dean snorted, "Yeah, that or the fact that you rose from the grave and aren't even human. But, whatever floats your boat." Harry shook his head. Dean really had an attitude problem, informing a dead woman that she wasn't human… Shame on him. Harry cracked a smile before he sniggered. Dean and Karen shot him puzzled looks, most likely fearing for his safety. He waved a hand, lightly reassuring them that he was fine.

"Dean, I know how you feel, I know what you and Bobby do. You hunt things and I'm a _thing_. I understand…but I won't make Bobby kill me again." Dean dropped his fork, mouth falling open in shock.

"You- remember? Then, you realize why we can't let you stay here with Bobby or…'living' like you are. Why haven't you told Bobby that you remember him ganking you?"

Karen paused before giving Dean an assessing look, then; she moved over to Harry and dismissed him with a glance. "You've never been in love, have you Dean? My job, as a loving wife, is to reassure him. Not to upset him with the knowledge that he killed me. I remember seeing that pain in his eyes. I remember the sobs as he killed the demon and me. It tore at my heart. Have you ever really been in love?"

Dean swallowed the piece of pie he was chewing. "Love. In love? Lady, my longest relationship was three weeks with a chick named Cassy (a/n: Back in season one? The chick with the big black truck episode? I think it was Route 666) back four or five years ago. Maybe longer."

She gave him another, small, pain filled smile. "I hope you never experience the pain Bobby went through."

Dean's eye twitched, "Don't worry." He said gruffly, "I'm never gonna get married or fall in love."

"Like anyone would ever want to fall in love with you," Harry snapped, annoyed with being ignored.

"Right back at you," Dean retorted. "Who could ever love a short run like you. Eyes to big for your head. How old are you like, eighteen?"

Harry's face flamed red. He knew he was short and his eyes were rather wide. "I'm twenty-nine." He informed Dean, voice deadpanned.

Dean snorted, "Sure. And you're still in college? That's utterly believable."

"I started late. Not that it's any of your business." Harry turned his back on Dean, rolling his eyes. He was arguing with somebody over one of the stupidest things. Who cared if he was twenty-nine and in college? Really, it wasn't a big fucking deal. Karen stepped up looking at Dean.

"Let me tell you a secret." She said, leaning closer to Dean. Her skin was grey and looked rather…dead. Appropriate, Harry thought. He hadn't really taken in her looks before. "I was a bit of a seer when I was young and healthy."

Harry raised an eyebrow, glancing at dean who was looking a bit speculative. "Really?" He said. "You were a seer bout forty to fifty years ago?" She nodded her head before making her way back to the pie.

"Yeah, actually I had some visions back then of you two. Not sure how, but you had fate interfering trying to get you guys to meet." She paused, biting her nail. "You both will find love and learn how to love again. You might not be expecting who you fall in love with to be who it is, but you will be happier than you ever have. Oh, and by the way the next few weeks aren't going to seem like the best but you two have… well, you'll just have to find that out won't you?"

* * *

Harry had no idea how he had gotten locked into a closet with Bobby and Dean. They had been shooting Zombies and trying to protect themselves one minute and the next they were in a tiny little closet. It brought back child hood memories. "Well, isn't this just cozy?" Harry said, trying not to wince as Bobby's elbow dug into his abdomen.

"Just perfect," Dean muttered, holding his shotgun. "I'm just glad they're too stupid to pick the locks."

It went quiet and then you could hear the lock on the outside of the door jangling. "Boy, don't you ever get sick of being wrong?" Bobby asked, pointing his shotgun at the door. Harry snickered and stopped as Bobby shot him a look. His mouth snapped closed with a pop and he picked back up his own shotgun. The door opened one minute and then they were swarmed.

All he knew was shots going off from the other side of the Zombies and them dropping dead before Bobby, Dean and him were pulled from the closet. "Sammy?" Dean's voice brought him back. "Took you long enough."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, well, being a friend of Bobby Singers isn't easy around here." Harry could see dean raise an eyebrow. "Apparently, Diggers not the town drunk." Harry laughed a few times.

"Bobby told you Digger was the town drunk? Wow, no, Bobby is considered the town drunk. He's the menace to society around here." Dean's eyes widened comically.

"Seriously?"

"I'm still in the room, you idjits."

Harry shrugged, looking like he didn't care. "I know."

* * *

"So, will we be having Zombie trouble again?" Sam asked Bobby as they stared at the burning bodies. Bobby shrugged his shoulders, hell if he knew. Harry and Dean came walking back towards them, glaring at each other. Sam glanced at them in confusion, "Why do you guys seem to hate each other so much?"

Dean turned his glare on Sam, "None of your business." He then turned to Bobby with a grin, "That's all of 'em."

Bobby nodded before Harry spoke up, "Well, not all of them." Harry frowned before moving a few feet and grabbing a previous body nobody had noticed. He pulled the sheet back and showed everyone the body of a young girl. No older than seven or eight, blonde hair and a button nose. Harry sighed wearily. "This is Amy, my friend Kenneth's little sister. She was murdered over a year ago and she came back a week ago. He had to shoot her."

They all winced in sympathy. "Bobby, have you all ready burned Karen's body?" Bobby nodded, mouth set in a grim line.

Dean spoke up, "Well, hey, Bobby, I don't know much about love but you got to spend five days with her. That's got to count for something, right?"

Harry snorted loudly and Bobby looked Dean straight in the eye. "That makes everything one thousand times worse."

* * *

Harry, Dean, and Sam were talking by the Impala. "So, are you guys hitting the road?" Harry asked, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah," Sam spoke. "We're not sure where we'll be next. But, if you give us your number call us when anything bad happens and we'll try to get here within a few days." Harry nodded before Sam lent in and gave him a hug. Harry raised an eyebrow and backed away from a laughing Dean.

"You're not going to give me a hug too, are you?" Dean shook his head a fond grin worming its way on his face from Sam's antics.

"Stupid chick flicks," he muttered getting into the Impala. They drove off and Harry wondered when he would see them again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a bit...wierd (cough)bad(cough). But, we just stopped for the night and luckily the place we are staying at has free WiFi. It hurts to type right now considering I'm bruised head to foot. I've all ready gotten in three fist fights with my older cousin (15) and I've beaten him all three times. It's nice that my older brothers taught me how to fight. Well, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVORITES! They make me grin and squeal. So, I almost have fifty reviews, I'm a bit excited. Lol, please review and what not. Sorry if you didn't liek the chapter. I'm dead beat.

CDFK

P.S. If there are any obvious mistakes I apologize.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Nothing that you can recognize.  
Word Count: 774  
Warnings: OOC, Short, Language, Innuendos, ect!  
Chapter 5:

You know its kinda hard just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway  
He may not have a clue, and he may not have style  
But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial

Harry wasn't exactly sure when it had happened. He wasn't sure when he had become friends with the Winchesters. And he definitely had no idea how his dreams had turned from faceless men to a roguish grin, hazel eyes, hard planes, and short hair. Maybe it was between the time of them dying and the Whore that got to him.

Maybe it was Sam thinking about him and finding his number to call him and tell him that they were okay. Maybe it was how Dean's voice cracked on the phone making him sound different. But Harry couldn't deny it, he was falling hard and fast for one Dean Winchester.

He was so screwed.

Especially since the guy was the definition of 'man-whore'.

"Harry?" He jumped, letting his bike fall to the floor as he came face to face with Dean. Speak of the devil, Harry thought wryly.

"I thought you guys weren't coming back into town for a while? I thought with the whole 'worlds ending' thing…" Harry lent down and picked up his bike; it looked like it wasn't scratched. He didn't feel the eyes trail up and down his body.

Dean shrugged, looking rather uncomfortable. "It's just- our friend—Cas—wants to meet you. I told him we would bring you over to Bobby's and it gives Sammy a good reason to go all chick flick again." Harry raised an eyebrow, friend? "He's an angel."

Harry stopped completely, feeling the blood drain out of his face. Angels really didn't like him. "Eh, actually, I'm busy for the next like month. Completely booked. Sorry, but, maybe after the apocalypse happens I can meet him." Harry really hoped they would never meet. Angels creeped him out.

Dean gave him a look that clearly displayed his disbelief. "Sure," he sneered. "What? Think you're going to be smited or something? I can tell you something, Harry. If Cas hasn't smited me, then he definitely won't smite _you._ I bet you go to church and everything right? Probably the praying type, you seem like one of utter devotion." Dean turned around, an unknown emotion on his face.

Snorting, Harry grabbed on his arm, holding him in place. He could see all the tension leaking from Dean's shoulders. "For one thing," Harry stated, moving closer to Dean. "I have never gone to church. I went once when I was seven to 'get the devils taint washed out of me' and I never went back. I don't have a good track record with the Angels. Do not give me shit. And do not go acting like you are al high and mighty Mister Michael's vessel."

Dean swung around; a shocked and horrified look on his face. "Yeah, I know," Harry continued. "Don't act all surprised. I ran into Gabriel a few weeks ago and he filled me in." Dean's face twisted up at the mention of Gabriel. Harry ignored him as he opened his mouth to reply, "Actually, Gabriel is the only angel I like. He's funny, caring, sexy…" Harry blushed; he did not just say that to Dean fucking Winchester.

"Sexy like, 'I want you to fuck me into the bed and make me bleed' sexy or like, 'I like the show and I can appreciate other guys bodies' sexy?" Dean stared into Harry's eyes as he flushed bright red. Why did he have to go and run his mouth?

"Uhm, neither?" He squeaked. "More like a 'If I wasn't already in love with somebody else I would so hit on you' kind of sexy." Harry groaned, slapping his forehead again. He _did not _just say that.

Dean smirked, "So, you love somebody?" His smirk is sexy, Harry realized. Another blush danced across his cheeks. This had to be the worst day!

"None of your business!" Harry snapped.

"So, you're like, flaming gay?"

"No! I'm me. I'm Bi and I don't think this is any of your business. It doesn't concern you and it never will."

Dean raised an eyebrow as if telling his he thought he was crazy. "It's always about me," he replied, cocky grin on his face.

"I'm out." Harry stated revving his bike up. Maybe he would go and see Kevin tonight.

'We're stopping by your place tonight," Dean yelled after him. "Please hide all the gay porn and pull out the hot ones!"

Harry rolled his eyes and flipped Dean the bird as he zoomed away. He can't believe he had actually said those things…

So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabees

Song: Pretty Fly (For a White Boy)

**A/N: Dont complain about the length, I just typed this up. I'm in a pissy mood, and this story had lost a bit of the inspiration I had in the beginning. I'm not in the mood, I have shitty internet service and I barely have enough time to post this. I literally am floundering with where this is going to go and this is only the fifth chapter.. yay me. Please, any ideas would be helpful. i enjoy reviews and I'm... Well, I'm me. **

**CDFK**

**Thanks to those who actually take the time and leave a kind word adn some constructive crit. You guys are the ones keeping this thing alive...**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dont own. dont sue me because all i have is about twenty dollars in my pocket!  
Word Count: 1,025  
Warnings: I can't remember. the usual?

Chapter: 5? 6?

Harry sighed as he wiped the clean cloth over the counter once again. Dean said they were coming over tonight. No time. No warning. Just great. Now he was cleaning and trying to cook at the same time. His apartment was a pretty good size. One bedroom, one full bath, a living room, and a kitchen; it wasn't anything special but it was his. Harry hummed to himself before switching on his radio.

He flipped the pan on the stove where he was cooking the food. Just a few simple dishes that he hoped the boys and Bobby would eat. Pinching the bridge of his nose Harry turned the radio to a rock station. He was so sick of the pop and rap on the radio these days. What happened to the good 80's music? Harry jumped when a knock resounded through his apartment.

Throwing off his apron, Harry moved to the door and opened it. He stopped he had been expecting Bobby and the Winchesters. Not his friends. "Oh, shit," he whispered, glancing around Amanda and Kenneth. The Winchester boys and Bobby—with another guy who looked really out of place with a trench coat—were right behind them, guns cocked and ready. He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, glaring at them.

"What's going on?" He asked, eyeing Deans small hand gun. He really wasn't trying to over compensate (1).

Amanda and Kenneth shot him fear filled glances. "We were just—"

Cutting them off, Dean spoke, "We saw them trying to pick your lock. Figured they weren't meant to be here."

Kenneth bristled, "Look here, he's our best friend. You aren't supposed to be here!" Harry groaned, rubbing his forehead to stave off a headache. Dean raised his gun higher, eyeing Kenneth. He was about six foot with broad shoulders and dyed silver hair. His brown eyes sparkled in rage and Dean just smirked.

"Stop," Harry said. "Kenny, Karen, I'll call you later, 'kay?" They shook their heads. Apparently not, Harry thought. "DEAN, Sam, Bobby, new guy," Harry acknowledged. "Get your asses inside." He wasn't in the best of moods now.

Sam rolled his eyes as he saw his brother about to protest. Grabbing the sleeve of Dean's shirt Sam dragged him inside. He shot a small smile at Harry, the man looked tired. Bobby followed Sam in with Castiel following him.

"So, you guys were trying to pick my door lock. Why?"

Kenneth shrugged, "Bored. Figured you be home so we thought we would drop by." He winked at Harry, a suggestive glint in his eye. "Thought you might like some company and we could get some alone time once Amanda decided to ditch us—like always." Amanda just smiled.

"You guys wanted to hang?" Harry asked, a small smile lightning up his face. They both nodded and gave him amused grins. Harry looked behind him to see Dean staring at them. "I- I can't. I'm hanging out with Dean, Sam, Bobby, and…" He trailed off.

"Castiel." Dean supplied, walking up behind him. Harry didn't notice as Dean shot Kenneth a glare. Kenneth raised an eyebrow at Harry. His expression said it all.

"This is Dean Winchester. He's a…friend. Dean this is Amanda and Kenneth. They're my good college friends." Harry fidgeted as Dean and Kenneth met glare for glare. "…The hell?" He looked at Amanda who could only shrug.

"Maybe, just maybe, they are PMS'ing."

Silence.

"Why would we have Pissed at Men Syndrome?" Kenneth asked, clearly not getting it.

Amanda closed her mouth, a blush staining high cheekbones. "I- I said that out loud?" Harry nodded, eyes sparkling in amusement. "Oh… Well, come on Kenny, we can visit Jay." She grabbed his hand, pulling the clueless man to the car parked outside. Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes.

He turned around and shrieked when Dean's face was only an inch or so away from his. "Warn a man," Harry muttered before stepping around him. He carefully made his way back to the kitchen, shutting off the stove and putting the food on a few plates. "But all they see is treason…" Harry sang along with the radio.

Bobby cleared his throat, startling Harry. "Sorry Bobby," Harry rubbed his head sheepishly. He knew Bobby didn't like people to sing along to the radio. Said it irritated him. "So, I cooked some dinner. Not sure if you all ate or not. Just some Potato wedges, chicken stir fry, and some cherry pie. Hope you don't mind."

"We didn't eat." Bobby answered, wheeling his way to the table. "I told the boys you can actually cook instead of the greasy shit we eat 24/7." Bobby cast a glance at Dean.

Harry nodded, a grin worming its way onto his face. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Dean wants you to meet Cas and—" Dean rammed his elbow into Sam's side.

"We just wanted you to meet Cas."

Harry nodded turning to face the man. "I'm betting your Cas?" He took in the old suit, the tan trench coat, the blank expression and shivered. Gabriel always had a smile on his face. The man—Cas—didn't speak, only observed him. Harry gulped, "Well," He cleared his throat nervously. "Food?"

Bobby smirked at him before grabbing one of the plates on the table. He motioned the Winchesters to sit down and began to eat. "So," Dean began, "those are your friends?"

Harry cocked his head to the side, taking a bite of his pie. "Yeah…" he paused, "Problem?"

"So, you're in love with the guy?"

A flush spread over Harry's cheeks as he turned up the volume of the radio. "I have no idea what you just said."

Sam snorted before rolling his eyes and began to eat. "Immature."

As they ate idle conversation was tossed around. Weather, Hunting, Apocalypse...nothing to deep.

The first words Castiel spoke really knew how to get the attention of everyone in the room. "You've met Lucifer?" He had his blue eyes trained on his body and Harry swallowed.

"If I lied would you believe me?"

The glares were answer enough.

"Guess not," He muttered, shrinking away from them.

* * *

A/N: ...Yeah, would a been updated yesterday but..yeah. Hey, I have a question! I got my high ear cartilage pierced about 4 weeks ago three times and I didn't clean it for like two days and it got infected. Now i'm cleaning it three times a day with peroxide.. Anything else I should do? i'm running a low grade fever from it... Oh WELL!

Reviewers: THANK YOU! Oh and **Operagustus (Anonymous reviewer) **I would be so grateful! The email or whatever didn't show up only the .com because FF can be gay sometimes. Well, just either review again or if you remeber your password just PM me. Lol, thank you for offering, it means a lot to me!

Next chapter should hopefully be up soon but I'm feeling a bit...off and I'll be out all day tomorrow and the next day. Latest update will be sunday. *cough* yeah... sorry!

Please review! It means so much to me to see what you guys want and what you think.

CDFK


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own!  
Warnings: OOC, Sexual Innuendo, ect...?  
Word Count: 1,592  
A/N: Thanks to my Beta (I have one! Woohoo!) Who caught my rather obvious mistakes xD And I can carry on a good conversation with them.

Chapter 6:

_I've got another confession to make_  
_I'm your fool _

The car ride was tense to say the least. Dean had been glaring at the road and Sam sat quietly, reading a well-worn novel. Harry casually propped his feet up on the back of Dean's seat, wondering how long it would take for the man to snap. He slowly yawned, digging his heels into the back of the black leather. Dean just angrily flicked on the radio, and began listening to weather reports. It was almost dark, Harry observed, and he wondered why they hadn't seen more cars on the highway.

"Harry," Sam spoke up, twisting in his seat to face Harry. "I have a question." Harry motioned for him to go on. "Well, Cas mentioned you meeting Lucifer," Harry nodded, and Sam went on, "but you've also met Gabriel. How does that work?"

Harry ran a hand through his messy black locks. He did not want to go into an explanation about that. "Well, I met Gabriel when… Huh, actually, he's always kind of been there for me, ya'know?" Sam shook his head. "Well, like, all angels have charges—right?"

Sam pursed his lips. "So, are you saying that Gabriel is your protector? The one who watched over you your whole life—like Castiel did for Dean?"

Dean jerked the wheel to the side, looking at Sam in shock. "What?"

Sam flushed, "You didn't know? I figured since he's the one who pulled you out of hell and all…" Dean shot Sam a look telling him to shut up. Sam closed his mouth shooting Harry a worried look.

"You were in hell?" Harry asked.

Dean focused on the road, before nodding his head. "So? Not like I remember anything." Sam rolled his eyes, he knew better.

Harry frowned. "You know it's impossible to not remember. It's engraved in your soul when you're down there. You remember every moment, every feeling. It's meant to tear you apart." Harry commented, ignoring how pale Dean had become. "It's supposed to be impossible to get somebody out. Then again, if it was an Angel that pulled you out then must've been some major damage to the place you woke up in, am I right?"

"Yeah, well, Cas pulled me out!" Dean snapped. "And I don't remember anything."

"Over defensive," Harry sang in an aggravating tone.

"Shut up, Harry!" Sam yelled at him. Harry bit his bottom lip and ducked his head, knowing he had gone a little too far. But, if Dean didn't speak about his time in hell it would just simmer. Bottling things up wasn't the best thing to do in a situation like this. After all, he could speak from personal experience.

Again the car was pulled into a tense silence, and Harry slowly pulled his head up, his guilty expression catching the uncontrollable shaking of Dean's hands on the steering wheel. '_I guess Mr. Badass has a weakness,'_ a snide voice spoke up mentally. Harry ignored the voice; instead, he concentrated on the passing asphalt the Impala was speeding down. Bored, he glanced into the rearview mirror, concentrating on the rolling black clouds behind them.

"I think we should pull over at a Motel." Harry said a little while later, as the clouds started to catch up to them. Dean and Sam ignored him. "No, really. It's about to storm and I'm pretty sure we don't want to get caught up in that."

"And where do you see a motel to pull over too?" Dean snapped, throwing Harry an irritated look over his shoulder.

"Hmm, right there?" Harry pointed to a sign a few hundred feet away. _The Elysian Fields Hotel _glared proudly with a few cars in the parking lot. Sam shrugged; they both knew it was the best they were going to get. Dean sighed, pulling into the parking lot. He quickly parked the car and ran inside the building, Sam on his tails. Neither bothered to make sure Harry was with them.

Harry sat there a moment before slowly getting out of the car and following them in, hoping to catch them in the lobby. Knowing how angry they were, he wouldn't doubt they were already in their room, ditching him for the night. Harry walked through the doors and paused, this didn't look like their usual one-star motel. He shook his head, and spotted Sam's tall form sitting at a table, his phone in his hands, while Dean stood further away by a woman's table. He rolled his eyes at the typical Dean behavior, and quickly made his way to the table.

"Hey, Sam." Harry pulled up an extra chair to the table. Sam didn't acknowledge him. "Okay then." Harry sighed. Just because he deserved being ignored didn't mean he had to like it.

Dean walked up to the table, a grin on his face and a piece of pie in his hands. His gaze landed on Harry sitting at the table, and the grin slipped off his face. Without a word, he sat next to Sam. Harry looked down again. He hated awkward situations.

"We need to hit the road, Dean." Sam stated, putting his phone away.

"What, why?" Harry asked.

"Sam the storm out there, it's insa-"

Sam cut him off. "It's biblical, Dean. Its freaking Noah's Ark out there and we're sitting in here eating pie."

"How many hours of sleep did you get this week, Sam, three? Four?" Dean asked. Sam sighed, rubbing the side of his head. Harry stayed quiet letting the brothers argue a bit. "We'll stop the Apocalypse Sam. We'll stop the devil. But we cannot go running back to Bobby's every time something goes wrong. We have Wizard Boy here with us now and if anything—no matter how much I hate to say this—he can help us beat Lucifer."

Harry's gaze shot up off the table from where he had been staring, debating whether or not to bang his head. People usually don't go around talking about the Apocalypse where others could hear. He cleared his throat, "You think I can help you gank the devil?"

Dean studied him, no emotion present on his face. After about a minute Harry started to fidget, never breaking eye contact. "Yeah," Dean's gruff voice sent a shiver down his spine. "Yeah, he can."

"Great," Sam said, sarcasm dripping off his every word. "Let's run to the Wizard to get some freaking help. Running to a Wizard? Really, Dean? We're basically giving up now!"

"Nobody is giving up," Dean growled. "Especially me." He paused, a solemn expression coming over his face. "I've said this before and I've always meant it Sammy. We're gonna beat the Devil. Okay? And soon, I can feel it. We'll find Cas and we'll find Adam, but you are no good to me burnt out. Everyone needs a four-hour break, Sam. Even me, even you."

Harry listened to Dean with a slight smile. He always knows what to say at the perfect time, Harry thought. He remembered what he'd heard about Dean from Bobby. "Bobby was right," Harry whispered under his breath, "You do have a gift of cheering him up. A natural leader." He gave a tiny, bitter chuckle. "Nice to know it's not always me."

Dean paused in his speech, "What?"

Harry's eyes widened, not knowing Dean had heard that. What was with him running his mouth when Dean was around? "Nothing," Harry said, acting as if the slip didn't bother him. "Want some pie?" He asked, getting up. Nobody said anything and Harry shrugged. "Guess not."

He slowly walked to the dessert table, aware that the Winchesters were probably talking about him behind his back. He didn't mind—scratch that, he minded a lot. He just wasn't going to confront them about it. It would make a scene, and they would deny it, making Harry into the fool.

"Umm, excuse me, sir?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts to see a pretty blonde standing beside him.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He grinned at her, taking in her rather curvy shape. Maybe tonight wouldn't be such a loss after all.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you look a little sad… Are you okay?" She asked, her brown eyes shining with sincere worry.

His eyes sparkled, "Nobody's ever really cared enough to notice…"

She gave him a grin, "I could show you how much I care. Interested?" Harry's smile was answer enough.

"Just give me a moment to tell my friends that I won't be back to the room till later. After all, I really want to know how much you care." Harry replied, letting his eyes sweep over her body once again. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the Winchesters. "I won't be back till later, so, can I have the spare room key? Me and…" He raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Emily." She supplied with an easy grin.

"…Are going to get to know one another. I'll see you guys later." He waved to them and caught the key Sam threw at him. He gave an easy grin and let Emily pull him to her room. She would at least get his mind off of the man just a few doors down.

-0-

A few hours later Harry's half-naked form rushed from her room. Emily obviously didn't approve of his orgasmic shout of "Dean," her parting gift staining a red handprint across his cheek. He apparently had no control over his mouth during sex.

"Well, I can't say this enough," he muttered to himself, "I'm so screwed."

_Everyone's got their chains to break_  
_Holdin' you _

Song: Best of You- Foo Fighters

A/N: Well, thank you for all of the reviews last chapter! They cheered me up and to all those who suggested a doctor: I'm rally too stubborn to go to just get my ear checked out. I'll hold out till I have a 101+ fever :P Well, next chapter I'm not sure what will happen. Oh well, please tell me what you thought and I'll try to get another chapter up soon.

P.S. Longest chapter yet? I think so!

CDFK


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own  
Warnings: OOC, ect...  
Word Count: 1, 581

Chapter 7:

_Break through the undertow, _  
_your hands I can't seem to find,_  
_Pollution burns my tongue, _  
_cough words I can't speak so I_

Harry slowly made his way back to the Winchesters' room. He shook his head a few times trying to clear his thoughts. He didn't enjoy being slapped and kicked out of his chosen partners' room...it just wasn't fun. Especially when he was half naked. He sighed as he reached the door and quickly pulled out the key Sam had given him. Opening the door he took in how Sam and Dean hadn't put down the two duffel bags. Must've just gotten in, he thought. How long was I gone?

"Oh, look, Casa Erotica 13 on demand." Dean was saying, a grin lighting up his face. Sam snorted and rolled his eyes at his brother. The look he was giving Dean clearly said he wasn't too happy about that. "What?" Dean asked. Neither of them had noticed an awkward Harry standing in the doorway, shivering slightly as the air conditioner was turned on.

"Isn't this place kind of…in the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked a tilt to his eyebrows.

"So?"

"What's a four-star motel doing on a no-star highway?" Sam had a point, Harry thought to himself with a small frown. This place wouldn't be making enough money to keep everything this fancy.

He cleared his throat, making the Winchesters look his way. Dean and Sam eyed how he was missing his shirt and Harry blushed as Dean's eyes traveled up to his red cheek. An eyebrow was raised, "Don't want to get into it," Harry muttered, picking at his loose jeans. Shrugging, they all turned facing the wall as shouts and moans drifted through the thin walls.

Harry scowled; so far this little hunting trip was turning into a nightmare. "Have to find the other horseman my ass,' he snarled to himself. "What were you guys going on about?" He asked, drawing their attention away from the noises. "Besides the porn on demand," Harry added, noticing how Dean's eyes strayed to the ad.

"Just wondering why this motel is in the middle of nowhere." Sam turned his eyes to Harry. "Bad night?"

"Oh yeah," Harry scratched the back of his head. "Um, ever think that maybe this place has outside advertisement?"

Dean snorted, "Doubt it. Nobody would waste the time or gas money to actually come out this far for a getaway. That's what Hawaii is for. Or Vegas. Possibly even Mexico." His hazel eyes passed over Harry and back to a piece of chocolate in his hand. He shot it a longing look before tossing it to the side table. "I don't see why we can't just ignore why this place would be here—" he paused as a rumbling was heard. A few things dropped off of the ledge under the TV while the TV became unhinged from the wall. After a few moments it stopped. "…Ignore what I just said." Dean told them before rushing out of their room.

Sam didn't hesitate in following after his brother and Harry groaned. "They can be more Gryffindor than I am," He muttered, looking out the door. The boys had disappeared into the room next-door to them. Running his hand through his hair for the millionth time that night, Harry dropped onto the bed. He didn't care what the Winchesters thought, but he knew he wasn't moving from this very spot unless it was important, like life or death important.

He rolled to his other side before his eyes slid shut. As he was falling asleep the Winchesters came barging back into the room. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What'd you find?"

Dean was the first to speak, "There were some honeymooners who were getting it on when we got to our room. When we got to their room the couple wasn't there and we found a ring. A wedding ring." Harry's brows furrowed as Sam snatched the ring from Dean's hands. He turned it over in the light for a moment before shrugging.

"No blood," he explained, noticing their puzzled looks. "I was just wondering if they had been forcefully taken. It's a possibility."

"Why don't you just go ask the guy at the desk?" Harry suggested. Sam smiled a little before sitting down and tossing the ring at Dean. Dean caught it and raised an eyebrow, Sam shrugged. "Creepy," Harry muttered, "you guys can communicate without a mind link. Very creepy."

Sam fell back on the bed and Dean promptly followed, making it rock. "So," Dean started, rolling over to face Harry. "How come I haven't seen you use magic before? We've been in a few situations that would call for some… Yet, you seem to not want to, or you can't."

Harry fidgeted; Dean managed to intimidate him even when he was lying down. Harry swallowed thickly as he gazed at Dean. He found himself unable to answer, allowing piercing eyes to draw their own conclusions. "Have you lost your magic?" Harry shook his head. "Are you afraid to use it?" Harry didn't answer, verbally or physically. Dean frowned at him, "We wouldn't hurt you. We understand that you didn't sell your soul. We understand that you aren't…evil. As much as we hate to admit it—oh, we hate to admit we were wrong—but if Bobby trusts you then we can manage to like you. No matter how hard it may be."

"Now that was a lie,' Dean thought as he briefly closed his eyes. Harry was too likable for his own good. It was too easy to loose yourself in those green eyes, to loose yourself in the sorrow that shadowed them. He cleared his throat before rolling off the side of the bed, startling Sam who had been close to falling asleep. "Might as well ask the counter guy now. No point in waiting. Right?"

Sam was the first one to get up, his large form casting a shadow over Dean. "Sure, Harry are you coming?" He cast a glance to the black haired man who was stretched out across the bed.

Harry lazily got up and searched through his bag for a shirt, grimacing when he couldn't find one. He cast a glance at Dean and Sam. "Hey, I have no shirts. Can I borrow one? Please."

Sam nodded before throwing him one from his bag. Harry looked at it dubiously; it had to be at least three times his size. "Uh, Sam? I could use this as a blanket."

Sam flushed before moving to Dean's bag. "Here, Dean won't mind." He tossed Harry a plaid button up shirt. "Will you, _Dean_." His tone told Dean that if he disagreed he would be hearing it for a while.

Dean shook his head before moving to the door. "I don't mind, just wash it before I get it back, all right?" Harry nodded his agreement, slipping on the shirt. They walked slowly to the entrance of the motel where they would find the man with the red jacket. Humming along the way, Dean plastered a concerned look on his face before beginning to talk to the man.

"Hey, excuse me?" Harry smiled, bemused by the fact that Dean actually possessed manners somewhere in his body. "The couple in the room next to ours, the ones joined at the lips. Have you seen them?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan?" He typed something into his keyboard. "Looks like they just checked out early."

Harry cocked his head, "What do you mean they just left? They forgot a wedding ring."

The man tskd and held out his hand for the ring. Dean hesitantly gave it to him and backed away a little as the man brushed his hand against Dean's.

"I'll put it in the lost and found and give them a call right away. Hopefully they can come and pick it up. Thank you for bringing it to our attention." He smiled and waved them off.

They walked away, jumping when thunder crackled ominously. "Creepy." Sam stated. "He was creepy."

"I second that."

"Same."

"What now?" Dean looked outside one of the windows that decorated the motel.

"We…hunt for whatever took them." Sam told him. "I told you something wasn't right about this place. We should've left when we had the chance." He was angry. His eyes had a fire lit inside and Harry realized it wouldn't be put out until they figured out what was going on. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Glancing into Deans' eyes Harry saw only weariness. He sighed sadly, wondering what they saw in his eyes.

Dean grunted lowly, "We can't ever get a night off can we?"

"Nope." Harry popped the 'p' sound. "Guess we should split up and call if something happens."

Sam nodded while Dean shook his head. "Oh, hell no. You're coming with me. Thought I made that clear the moment we met you. Sammy goes to check out the rooms up top and we'll check out down here and the lower levels. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Yay," Harry murmured, low enough to where Dean couldn't hear. "I'm now stuck with the man of my dreams and nightmares. My life is fucking great!"

_Stop my struggling, then I float to the surface, _  
_Fill my lungs with air, then let it out!_

Song: Give It All- Rise Against

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and all but..yeah, no excuses. Chapter is kinds wierd but...yeah. I'll try to not take so long for the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! Please, please, tell me what you think of this chapter. Lol. Well...yeahhh...**

**CDFK**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
Word Count: 2,359  
Warnings: Language, OOC, Direct lines from 5.19 Hammer of the Gods, ect.

Chapter 8:

_I remember when,_  
_I remember when I lost my mind,_  
_There was something so pleasant about that place,_  
_Even your emotions have an echo in so much space._

Harry walked along with Dean, ignoring the tense atmosphere. Harry jumped slightly when Dean pulled out his EMF. "Home made?" Harry asked, humor lighting his tone.

Dean hummed in agreement. As they passed an open door the EMF went haywire and they both glanced in. Confusion coated their thoughts as they saw a giant, black elephant. Harry and Dean shook their heads, and in the next moment there was no elephant, only a large black man pulling a towel around his body.

"This ain't a peep show, man!" He snarled, closing the door in Dean's face.

"Well," Harry said. "This has got to be the weirdest motel so far." Dean ignored him and kept walking, moving the EMF back and forth. Harry sighed inaudibly; Dean was being a party pooper.

"I think we should meet back up with Sam." Dean stated and ignored Harry's bewildered look. "Something's going on here."

"No shit," Harry muttered, moving a piece of hair behind his ear. "Yeah, I'll call him to meet us in the room."

-0-

"An elephant?" Sam asked. "Like…an elephant?" His eyes were narrowed in confusion.

Harry shook his head, another sigh escaping him. How many had that been tonight? "Yeah, an elephant. I thought we already explained this."

Dean rolled his eyes at him, "Did you check out the rooms upstairs?"

Sam nodded, a tired expression worming its way onto his face. His large hand cupped his face, rubbing at it. "What do you think?" Sam asked, not looking at Harry.

"Why do people ignore me?" Harry spoke out loud hoping to catch Dean or Sam's attention. No luck. Plopping down on the bed, Harry closed his eyes and ignored what Dean and Sam were talking about. It was only when a large hand shook his shoulder did he look at them. "What?"

"Come on," Dean said, pulling him up off the bed. "Sam forgot to check the kitchens on the third floor. So that's what we're going to do."

A frown tugged at the corners of Harry's lips. "Can't I just stay here? I'm kind of tired…"

"Whiner."

"Fine." Harry moved to the door and walked out, not checking if Dean or Sam were following. "Stupid people going missing and mysterious large elephants that just disappear." He cursed loudly when he jammed his toe on the door. "Stupid doors that hurt people!"

"You're irritable," Sam commented.

"No, really?" His voice was laced with sarcasm and Harry internally cringed. He didn't want to come off as an asshole today.

"Huh, you could try to be in a better mood." Dean smirked at him, "This life doesn't get much better. Hope you knew what you were getting into when you accepted." Harry rolled his eyes at Dean, a plastic smile making its way onto his face. He licked his lips as Dean motioned them forward, showing them that the kitchen was empty.

Straightening up, Harry sent the brothers a questioning look. Dean shrugged and Sam moved forward, inspecting the things lying on the counters. Harry threw a quick glance around and caught the look Dean was giving a large pot of something red. He gulped, noiselessly following Dean.

"Please let it be tomato soup. Just tomato soup." Dean muttered, stirring it. His eyes closed and his face paled as human eyeballs floated to the surface.

Harry gulped before turning his head away. "Cannibals?" He asked, eyes sickened. Dean frowned, moving past him. "Thanks for answering my question!"

Dean glanced over at him, a smirk on his face. "Motel hell," He told Sam.

Humming in agreement they all caught sight of a large metal door with a square window in the middle of it. Sam moved closer, squinting inside to get a better look. Suddenly a man banged on the window.

"Help us!" He cried, making Harry jump. Sam and Dean immediately began working on the door, trying to wrench it open.

"It's useless," Harry hissed. "It's not going to open."

Dean spun around, "Then use your magic!"

"I can't!" Harry snapped. He didn't comment as Dean backed away, surprise in his eyes. Harry sighed and frowned in confusion at Sam and Dean. Their eyes were wide and mouths agape as they stared behind him. "There's someone behind me, isn't there?"

"Yep," Dean said.

-0-

Harry was irritated to say the least. Being dragged from the kitchen, man handled, and then thrown onto a chair wasn't what he thought he would experience when they pulled over at the motel. He grimaced; then again he didn't expect to find out that these people were some kind of cannibals.

"Huh, something tells me this isn't a—," Harry smacked Dean on the back of his head, interrupting whatever he was going to say. He sank down on the chair they had provided and rubbed his face. The names on the nametags he had managed to catch sight of didn't ease his rapidly beating heart.

"Shut up, Dean." Harry told him. The table that contained the people all turned to stare at them. Harry sighed once again, "I hate being stared out. I feel like I'm at a museum on display."

"Yeah, we feel like this all the time." Sam informed him, eyes sorry.

Harry shrugged, eyes turning to the man—Mercury—in the red jacket. 'He's the guy from the counter,' Harry thought. "Dinner has been served," Mercury said, lifting up the cover on the platter he had rolled in. Harry gagged when he saw a human head. It had been expected, as he knew they were going to eat them, but it was still nasty.

The other men and woman clapped. A man spoke up, his nametag reading Baldur, "Ladies and Gentlemen, our guests of honor have arrived." A cruel smile lit up his face. The men and woman began to move to the table, taking a seat.

Baldur picked up his glass, calling a toast. "In all my centuries," he started, "I never thought I would see this many Gods under one roof."

Harry gulped, closing his eyes. "Gods?" he groaned.

"Oh, we are so screwed," Sam said. Dean kept quiet, eyes staring at a lady in a red silk blouse. Harry cocked his head to the side before realizing it was the woman who had turned Dean down.

"Now before we get down to it," Baldur continued. "Some ground rules. No…slaughtering each other. Oh, and keep your hands off the local virgins."

Harry coughed hard when he caught sight of the woman they were talking about. His eyes went wide. Virgin? He mouthed to Sam and Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Oh well,' Harry thought, 'she wasn't a virgin anymore.'

"We are trying to keep a low profile here," Baldur stated softly. "And we all know why we're here. Today a Christian apocalypse looms over us," the other Gods exchanged looks. "I know, I know. We've had our little disagreements in the past, but the time has come to put those aside and look towards the future. Because…if we don't we won't have one." The room's mood turned somber and Harry found himself caught up in the way Baldur was speaking. "Although, we do have two very valuable bargaining chips."

He looked towards Sam and Dean, dismissing Harry completely. "Lucifer and Michaels' vessels within our grasp. Now, the question is…what do we do with them? Anybody have any bright ideas? ...Speak up, this is a safe room."

A large Chinese man got up, speaking rapid Chinese.

"Oh, I don't like his tone," Dean said.

"Kill 'em, why? So the angels can bring them back again." Ganesh spoke up, annoyance coating his words.

"I don't know what everyone is getting so worked up about," Odin said, "this is just a couple of Angels having a slap fight." Harry snorted loudly, drawing the attention on him.

"Which reminds us," Baldur said. "We have a wizard in our midst. A…handicapped wizard but a wizard nonetheless."

Harry paled when Dean decided to say something. "A handicapped wizard? You mean because he doesn't use his magic?"

Baldur gave a bark like laugh. "Is that what he told you? That he chooses not to use his magic? Oh, little one, little one. He can't use his magic. It was locked away and now he only can use a small portion of it." His smirk was cruel and cold. "Thank your God for that."

Dean turned towards him, betrayal in his eyes. "You told us that you couldn't use your magic now he's telling us that God locked away your mojo?"

"Mojo?" Harry asked. "…I feel as if I'm Austin Powers now."

"Shut up!" Dean roared, "If you had told us we wouldn't have asked you to come along. We though you would be useful"—Dean gripped the edge of his chair tightly—"You lied to us. Does Bobby know?"

Harry closed his stinging eyes. "No," he whispered.

"Great, fantastic. So, you lied to us and Bobby. You lied and now it's costing us everything. If you hadn't come with us we wouldn't have stopped at this god-forsaken motel. It's entirely your fault." Dean stared at him with no expression and slowly turned away.

Harry stopped himself from sobbing. He knew it was his fault. It was always his fault. It was his fault that his parents died. It was his fault that Sirius died. It was his fault that Ginny had to die. His fault.

There was a stunned silence, even the Gods were quiet. They didn't think that one of the Winchesters would react like that. Sure, anger. But all of those insults? Placing the blame on him? Never.

The next moment the door banged open to allow Gabriel in. "Ga—" Dean started. Gabriel moved his hand and Dean was silenced.

"I'm going to assume my invitation was in the mail?" He said, glaring at Dean and Sam. His eyes turned confused when he saw Harry. "It's always wrong place and time with you mutton heads, isn't it?"

"Loki," Baldur sighed; there was a reason he wasn't ever invited to the gatherings.

"Baldur! Good seeing you too," His tone was friendly and his eyes were hard. Not on good terms then, Harry thought, amusement bubbling up. Gabriel never could get along with people.

"Why are you here?" Baldur asked.

"To talk about the elephant in the room—"

Harry cut him off, "I wouldn't insult Ganesh like that, Loki."

Gabriel shot him a look, "Not you!" He snapped at Ganesh—who had stood up in anger. "The apocalypse. And why the hell do you have a wizard here?" He asked the Gods.

"He was with the Winchesters," Kali said, finally speaking. Her soft tones drew Gabriel's eye till he smirked.

"Ahh, Kali, how are you?"

"Better," she said, "now that I don't have to see your ugly mug."

"Ouch," Dean hissed, "burn."

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned back to the conversation as Gabriel started talking again. "We can't stop it, gang." Gabriel paused, raising a finger. "But first things first," he turned around to face Harry and the Winchesters. "The adults need to have a private conversation. Check you later." And then he snapped, and they were placed in their room.

-0-

"Okay, did that- Holy Crap." Dean stuttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam tucked his hair behind his ears. "Seriously, next time I say let's keep driving, let's keep driving!"

Harry piped up, "You never said 'let's keep driving'."

Dean turned on him in an instant. "I can't believe you never told us! I can't believe you felt the need to keep that from us. You bitch."

"I'm not a girl," Harry told him, ignoring the raging.

Dean's eye twitched. "Who cares?"

Sam interrupted them—there seemed like a lot of that today. "Whatever. So what's our next move?"

"I don't know," Dean told him, "bust those poor saps out of the freezer and maybe gank a few of the freaks along the way if we're lucky."

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel asked, appearing on the couch. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, bite me Gabriel." Dean snapped.

"Maybe later, big boy." Gabriel looked at them before his eyes landed on Harry for the second time. "Now, what are you doing over there with them and not over here with me?" Harry hesitated a moment before running over to the couch and sitting besides Gabriel. "And why do you look like you've been crying?"

Harry shrugged, giving Gabriel a hug. "You heard?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, and no matter what the dipshit says… It's not your fault, Harry."

"Oh, I should've known it," Dean spat at them. "This has your stink all over it."

Gabriel let go of Harry before leaning closer to Dean. "You think I'm behind this? Please, I'm the Costner to your Houston."

"You're here to save us?" Harry asked, relief washing over him.

Gabriel smiled at him, "Bingo. Now all we have to do is figure out a plan that the Winchesters can't ruin or screw up… That might be more difficult than I imagined."

Sam laughed, "I don't believe it. Why don't you just pop us out of here?"

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel turned towards Sam. "I thought you were the brains of this duo. I can't." He shrugged, "Already tried."

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"No idea…"

"Fantastic," Harry told them before sitting on the edge of the couch. "I always knew I would die young."

_And now that you are having the time of your life,_  
_Well think twice,_  
_That's my only advice_

Song: Crazy by Gnarles Barkley

A/N: Ahh, my Beta is awesome :) I got this back super quick and then it takes me two hours to update... Lol, thanks for the reviews last chapter and this is the longest chapter so far and sorry for so many quotes from the actual episode! Next one won't have so many because it's only following the direction of that episode. Lol, so please review and...enjoy?

CDFK

P.s. MPreg? I'm toying around with different ideas and I still need to talk to my beta about this one... Lol.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't own  
Word count: 2,218  
Warnings: Any Previous ones mentioned and I'm to lazy to write them up.

Chapter 10:

_"I'm not one to complain._

_I'm not one to cry._

_I'm not one to martyr._

_I'm me, and I'm not one to regret that."_

"So what're we actually going to do?" Harry asked after a long silence.

"No idea," Gabriel told him in a no-nonsense tone. "I actually just thought if I distracted the other Gods you guys could just walk out of here."

Harry sighed, curling into Gabriel's side. "Doubt it," Harry answered for the Winchesters. "They'll want to get the others who were locked up." When Gabriel's fingers started to run through his hair, Harry relaxed, lazily looking at the Winchesters. He raised an eyebrow at their expressions.

"Problem, boys?" Gabriel drawled, bringing their stares to himself. They shrugged and got up, not saying a word. "Didn't think so…"

"Gabriel," Harry whispered. He glanced to where the Winchesters were talking; he didn't want them to hear. "What's going on with everything?"

Raising an eyebrow Gabriel shrugged. "If you explained what you were talking about Harry I could answer that a bit better. Let me guess, you're talking about the world going to hell in a hand basket? Right?" Harry nodded once. "Well… What do you want me to tell you about? The four horsemen? Lucifer? Michael? Random demon shit?"

"Err," Harry started, "all of it?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Haven't the Winchesters kept you updated?"

"Nope!"

"Ah, well there are only two horsemen left—at least, two who still have their rings. War and Hunger were handled by Dean and Sam. Pestilence and Death are left… I bet your boys will have fun dealing with them." Gabriel rubbed his chin; "I should probably go and distract them now…"

Harry cocked his head to the side, "My boys?" The mere thought of Harry owning the Winchesters was a rather ridiculous one, if he did say so himself.

Gabriel chuckled, "You consider them your friends no matter how much of an arrogant asshole Dean is. He'll get over that sometime, ya'know."

"Sure," Harry snorted, gaining the attention of the Winchesters.

"Are we ready to go?" Dean asked roughly. Harry glanced over at the brothers who were already geared up. Dean even had his gun in his hand, and cocked, pointing the gun at the floor.

"Well, aren't you just so excited to go mess with some Gods. You find this fun—don't you?" Harry asked, eyeing the sparkle in Dean's eyes, and how he was on the balls of his feet, bouncing.

"Yeah, I was raised to do this. What can I say? I enjoy killing _things_." Dean gave Harry a pointed look.

"Obviously," Harry muttered, ignoring the look Dean was giving him. He would not sink to the level of a four-year-old. As Harry stretched from his curled pose, Sam quietly opened the door and slipped out into the hallway, leaving Dean no choice but to follow.

"They really have to make everything hard, don't they?" Gabriel commented, rolling his eyes as he and Harry followed, trying not to make a sound.

"Unfortunately." They made their way out of the room and froze. Dean and Sam were inspecting a body a few feet away. "… The hell?"

Dean glanced up, hazel eyes worried. "Dead. All of them." He moved his hand around, revealing three more bodies. "They… Necks have been snapped and bodies mutilated. I don't have any idea who could have done this—_what _could have done this."

Harry glanced behind him and groaned as he saw how stiff and pale Gabriel was. "Lucifer?" Harry asked, hoping that he was wrong.

"Yeah," Gabriel looked up. "Well, it was nice knowing you guys but I'm out of here." Harry grabbed Gabriel's jacket as he tried to disappear while Sam and Dean pulled out their guns. If he had time to think about it Harry would laugh at how paranoid they were. They brought their guns everywhere, even to bed.

"You're not leaving," Dean told him, cocking his gun.

"Whoa, whoa!" Harry stepped in front of Gabriel. "You do not need to get that gun ready to shoot somebody. Gabriel won't leave. I promise." Harry licked his lips as Dean's gun wasn't lowered but instead pointed dead center at Harry's own heart. "Uh, if I say don't shoot, will you shoot?"

Dean raised an eyebrow before lowering his gun. "Depends."

Sam cleared his throat, "Sorry, but back on topic. LUCIFER? Like the devil! And we're still sitting here like its okay?"

Dean nodded and began to follow the trail of dead bodies. "He's not very subtle is he?"

"Not really," Gabriel muttered. "I should not be here. He will _kill _me. Do you really not understand that he will smite me before I can talk with him?"

Dean and Sam shrugged while Harry bit his bottom lip, glancing up through his bangs to Gabriel's nervous face. He paused and stood in front of the archangel, searching his eyes, silently asking if Gabriel would be all right. Gabriel sighed and nodded, giving Harry a smile and a small hug as they caught up to the Winchester brothers.

They passed through a few more halls before coming to the kitchen. Harry glanced again to Gabriel before they entered; Gabriel still looked nervous. Harry reached over and grabbed his hand, "We need you Gabriel."

Harry almost didn't hear the whispered, "I know" before Gabriel was sweeping past him into the kitchen. He shrugged, a grin working its way onto his face. Gabriel had been there for him through thick and thin; he was reliable. He was family—to them blood didn't matter.

Harry was caught up in his thoughts, and wasn't paying attention, so when a hand closed around his throat he struggled and tried to scream. A hand muffled his scream, "Shh," the figure whispered. "It's me, Dean, there are still a few Gods roaming around, trying to hide out from good ol' Luci. Sam and Gabriel are getting the two people who are still alive and then we're going to get out of here. Okay?"

Harry shuddered as warm breath attacked his neck; his body tingled and his cock gave an interested twitch. He nodded his head to Dean, and then sent a silent warning to his parts to quiet down, before waiting for Kali to pass by. He searched the room and located where Gabriel and Sam were; Gabriel's eyes followed Kali's every step. She ignored them and continued on, as if they weren't there. Gabriel's fist clenched and his eyes narrowed.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone. "So, did you get them?" He asked, eyeing how Sam only carried one kid and Gabriel had another.

"There was only a pair of twin boys left alive. I put them to sleep." Gabriel told them, eyes still locked on the spot Kali was last seen.

"Gabriel," Harry snapped. "Pay attention. We need to take the kids and get the fuck out of here, preferably before we have the devil on our ass!"

"Too late," Someone from the doorway said. They all whipped around, two of them pulling out guns. Harry quickly took the kid from Sam's arm to allow him better access to his gun. Lucifer's vessel was deteriorating quickly. Patches of skin were raw and the golden hair limp. "You should have run when you got the chance," Lucifer tskd. "You're slacking off Gabriel."

His eyes roamed over the group and a spark of recognition entered his eyes as he gazed at Harry. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little wand waving wizard. It's been too long."

Harry gulped; face rapidly losing the little amount of blood it had maintained. "Really? I don't think it's been long enough," He said, trying for a brave voice.

Lucifer smirked, stepping a bit closer. "You think so little of me?" He crooned, a hand coming out to stroke Harry's face.

He let out a violent flinch as the cold hands touched his cheek, and he pulled back violently, whimpering. Catching sight of his reflection in one of the many hanging pots, he gasped. A large black mark was slowly spreading wherever Lucifer had touched him.

Dean stepped forward, pulling Harry slightly behind him. "What the hell is that?"

"A mark, claiming him." Another smirk. Did Lucifer not know any other facial expression? When Lucifer's words caught up with Harry, his eyes widened and he moved closer to Dean and further behind him.

"That's enough!" Gabriel snapped, drawing Lucifer's attention to himself. "Let them go and we can talk. Persuade me not to try to kill you. You know all the good stuff."

While Gabriel was talking Dean was slowly sliding towards the open door, Harry's hand firmly clasped in his. He didn't realize when Sam joined them for the mad dash to the car or how the kid in his arms went to Sam's. He wasn't responsive as they drove as far away as they could get.

The twins were still asleep when they found a decent motel and got two rooms. Three beds were available and Harry immediately set to the task of getting them ready for bed—even if they hadn't woken up yet. He felt numb and he kept imagining Gabriel screaming. Mind shattering screams as he violently died.

Dean's voice brought him back to reality. "Hey, there's a tape here. It's from Gabriel. Wanna watch it?" He quickly shook his head negative and rushed into the bathroom, taking a burning shower, and then getting ready for bed. He was as red as a lobster by the time he got out.

He intended to fall asleep that night. To fall into the bed, forcing one of the Winchesters onto the couch. He had expected nightmares that night. Mentally preparing himself for a night of not sleep, he glanced over at Dean, who was watching him intently as Harry pulled off his shirt.

"Hey," Dean called to him as he stood from the couch, Sam outside unpacking. You feeling alright?" Harry stilled, shocked at Dean's concerned tone. It seemed almost as though Dean was two people, first blaming Harry for putting them into this situation, and now acting as if he cared about Harry's wellbeing. The dark-haired wizard thought over Dean's actions through the past weeks, and everything he knew about the man. And then it clicked. Dean blaming Harry was not Dean really being a jerk, but was more of a defense mechanism for the man, a way for the hunter to deal with the situation without freaking out. And while Harry may have been the one who suffered, he didn't really care. If his suffering meant Dean could keep a cool head in a situation, then Harry didn't mind being a punching bag for the handsome man, as long as at the end of the day he got to experience this concern again.

"I'm fine," he muttered, resisting the urge to glance up into Dean's searching eyes. Harry quickly laid down on the bed, pushing the covers down as the heater was on. When he was finished he glanced up, and found Dean staring at him with a hungry look on his face.

"Did you put a spell on me?" Dean asked in a gruff tone.

"Why would I?" Harry whispered, feeling loud words could break the staring contest the two had, searching endlessly into each other's eyes. Dean raised a hand and quickly stroked Harry's check, brushing the black mark from Lucifer. Harry sighed, even that one small act sending a bolt of pleasure though his body. Dean continued stoking, and slowly kneeled onto the bed, leaning over Harry.

Harry whimpered as Dean situated himself over Harry, his knees on either side of Harry's hips. Dean braced a hand next to the wizard's head, and leaned down, sending misty breath over Harry's lips. Harry's heart hammered as his own hand came up to tangle in Dean's hair, before he pulled the hunter's head down, crashing those pouting lips to his own.

Dean moaned in surprise before taking control of the kiss, stroking a hand down Harry's chest to tweak a nipple. Harry gasped, arching up to press himself against Dean. Dean moaned as their erections came into contact, before slipping his tongue into Harry's eager mouth. He slowly pulled down Harry's sleep pants, his tongue dipping in and out of the other's mouth, mimicking an action that would soon take place on a more intimate level.

As the two lost themselves, Sam glanced through the window of the motel room, before stopping himself short. He shook himself, a thoughtful expression coming onto his face. 'Maybe this will help them get over their differences,' he thought, before trekking back to the office to get himself a room for that night, leaving the two men alone.

As the rain outside slowed to a trickle, Harry fell into Dean Winchester's arms for a night of passion, and unintentionally altered the course of destiny.

**A/N: Last 600 or so words are my Beta's doing. Actually, I really loved it. So, a huge thank you to my Beta! And how quick my chapters get back to me and what not. Thank you for all of the reviews! I got 16 and thank you for the constructive crit some of you gave and what not. Again, please review and let me know that you like this story or you hate it. Haha, well, that's all I really have to say. **

**Thanks to everyone and review please.**

**CDFK**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do not own.  
Word Count: 1,685  
Warnings: OOC, Blow job, slash (why is that considered a warning?), and lanugage. Plus, anything else that I've missed.

Chapter 10:

_It's bugging me _  
_Grating me _  
_And twisting me around _

_Because I want it now _  
_I want it now _  
_Give me your heart and your soul _  
_And I'm breaking out _  
_I'm breaking out _  
_Last chance to lose control _

Harry groaned lightly as he felt something lightly tracing his bare back. He kept his eyes closed for a moment, basking in the moment. He felt so happy, so free in this moment, so loved. He felt the happiness growing in his chest, a happiness that couldn't even be impeded by Gabriel's death. _'Not even going to think about that right now,'_ he thought to himself, before cracking open an eye. He came face to face with Dean's hazel eyes. He sleepily cocked an eyebrow and Dean just smirked. Dean's hand continued to stroke his back, moving lower and lower, until Harry started to blush. '_I'm blushing like some school girl virgin, smooth Harry smooth,' _he thought. Deans' warm breath on his face made him pause, nose scrunching. "Morning breath," he told Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes before pushing himself out of bed, naked. Harry admired the view as Dean left to go brush his teeth. "Didn't actually expect him to get up…" Harry muttered to himself. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, _6:30._ Oh wow, Harry frowned slightly before stretching. He gave a hiss of displeasure; his ass hurt!

He directed a glare to where Dean was brushing his teeth. _'His fault,'_ his mind supplied.

'_I asked for it,'_ Harry argued silently. He paused, he was arguing with himself? They needed to talk, Harry decided. You don't just change your opinion on someone in a day. Especially after the way Dean had treated him the last few weeks, Dean couldn't expect Harry to just fall in love with him. '_Even if he is amazing at sex,'_Harry thought, a smile growing on his face. He jumped as a hand began to wander up his thigh. Looking down he could see Dean kneeling in front of him. Harry cocked his head to the side about to ask what Dean was doing before Dean started kissing his thigh. Harry moaned, trying to tell Dean they needed to talk.

"Dean!" he gasped, trying to catch his breath as the man started to nibble the inside of his thigh. Who knew he was so sensitive there? "We," he started again, "Ah! We, need to-" He cried again as warmth suddenly enveloped him. _'Oh God,' _he thought. He moaned, gripping the back of Deans' head. Talking could wait.

-0-

Harry gave Dean a sleepy kiss before curling into the strong arms. He was asleep within moments. He didn't feel Dean kiss his forehead and grip him just a little bit tighter.

-0-

Harry groaned rolling over. He groggily stretched his arm out, wondering why he was awake. The answer came pretty quickly when he felt how cold Deans' side of the bed was. He opened his eyes slowly, hoping he was just imagining things. He sighed, the indentation where Dean had been was still there but the bed was cold. He had a flash of anger before looking around the room. He only saw the twins at the small kitchen table. They were just sitting there, looking at Harry fearfully.

Harry stretched, ignoring the burning before wrapping the sheet around himself. He walked over to the twins, eying them as they cowered. He ran a hand through his hair before sitting down. "So, what are your guys' names?"

One of them spoke up first, gray eyes uncertain. "I'm Aidan and this is my little brother Alex…" he bit his bottom lip, "Are our mom and dad dead?"

Harry nodded hesitantly; it was always hard telling children that somebody wasn't coming home. The youngest one, Alex, spoke up, "The bad men that took them killed them? Dad tried to protect us…"Alex's identical gray eyes filled with tears. He wouldn't let them spill though. "Mom was screamin' so loud."

Harry was at a loss of what to do. "I- Do you guys have an Uncle or Aunt—anyone who I can call to pick you up?"

He watched as Aidan shifted his grip on his little brother, hiding Alex's face.

"Not really," he whispered. "Mom was kicked out and almost all of Dad's relatives died in a fire a few years ago." He softly stroked his brother's hair while Harry sighed. He should call someone, Harry decided. He wasn't equipped to deal with two children that just lost their parents.

"How old are you both?"

"Seven," Aidan told him, not looking up.

Harry grabbed his phone, looking at it uselessly for a few moments. A few minutes later he decided to call Bobby. The phone rang a few times before Bobby's gruff voice answered, _"Hello?"_

"Hey Bobby," Harry said. "I need to talk to you—do you have the time?"

"_Yeah, what is this about?"_ He sounded irritated.

"Well, Gabriel is dead, I had sex with Dean, the Winchesters left when I was asleep, and now I'm stuck with two seven year olds. Which would you like first?" Harry waited patiently, not surprised when Bobby only let out a breath of air. "Since you didn't answer I'll spare you the details. All I need to know is there some place you can hold the two boys for a week or so till I find a couple that could take good care of them?"

"_Sure,"_Bobby told him, shock evident in his voice. "_Just get back here soon and I want to know everything that's going on. What the hell happened on that hunt?_" Bobby was silent for a moment before adding, "_Idjits, all of you."_

"I know Bobby, I know. Well, see you in a few hours. Wait—I don't have a car."

Harry heard Bobby sigh. "_Rent a one-way car. Every town has a place where you can do that. I expect you and those two boys here by tomorrow night at the latest."_ Harry told Bobby that they would be there before hanging up and smiling slightly at the twins.

"Well," he said, "We should get going."

Aidan snickered slightly as Harry stood up. "You might want to get dressed first," he whispered shyly. Harry glanced down and blushed; the sheet had slipped. He quickly hurried to the bathroom, grabbing his duffel on the way. He quickly changed before splashing some water on his face. He took in his appearance in the mirror. Heavy bags were under his eyes and he looked a little frazzled.

He dried his face off with a towel; he knew he would look ten times worse by the time he got to Bobby's. Walking out of the bathroom he motioned for the boys to wait in the motel room while he spoke to the front desk person. Harry walked to the office, hissing. _'Okay, that hurts a little more than I though it would.'_ Harry thought, _'Well,'_ he supplied, _'At least it was worth it…or was it?'_ Harry didn't know. Sure it had been a great night, but Harry hadn't been looking for a one-night stand. Despite their differences, Harry had been looking for someone stable that he could be with. _'Guess you really didn't choose well then,'_ he thought, _'You knew Deans' reputation, he doesn't do relationships.' _

'_Yeah, yeah,'_ Harry scowled to himself as he walked up to the desk.

"Hey," he greeted the young woman, "Is there a car rental place nearby?" She stared at him with wide eyes, before hesitantly answering.

"Uh, the nearest one is about a mile away. But the rates are pretty good." She said, quickly moving her eyes down to her papers.

"Okay, thanks," he said, wondering what her problem was. He quickly got some directions, before leaving. As he left, he caught sight of himself in the glass door, and stopped. _'Oh God,'_ he thought, _'Did he really have to leave such a big hickey?'_ And sure enough, a large bruise was situated right below Harry's jaw line, purple and ostentatious. He glared at it, before moving on.

After picking up the boys, the trio walked the mile down the road, before coming to the car rental agency. Walking in, Harry knew that there wouldn't be any nice cars here. _'What a joke.'_

After getting their….car, (if you could call it that, is was more like a trashcan on wheels) Harry packed the boys in and they were finally on their way back to Bobby's.

The boys didn't make more than a few sounds and Harry was a bit worried. Around three he pulled into a gas station and took a quick glance behind him. The boys were curled up together, looking like they were asleep. Harry frowned before shaking Aidan—at least, who he thought was Aidan—awake. Groggy eyes stared at him in confusion.

"Do you and your brother want anything to eat or drink?" Aidan nodded slightly but didn't speak up. Harry rolled his eyes, "Water or Soda?"

"Water and some beef jerky, please." Aidan murmured as he fell back asleep. Harry got out of the car and quickly got some gas and purchased the things the boys wanted. He got back to the car and pulled out of the gas station.

Drumming his fingers on the wheel, he twitched slightly. Silence meant that his thoughts attacked him. The confusion and anger he felt for Dean leaving, the sadness he felt for Gabriel, and the happiness he felt. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he was happy, happier than he should be.

Keeping one hand on the wheel Harry pulled out his phone, dialing Dean's number.

It went to voicemail. Harry hung up, a sneer making its way onto his face. He was irritated that the man wouldn't even pick up his phone. Why was it when things started looking up something had to go wrong?

Song: Hysteria- Muse

**A/N: Hey, so this is more of a filler than anything. Thank you to my wonderful Beta! I don't know what this story would be like without her.. Probably like all over the place plot wise :) thank you to all of the reviews. I'm one away from 100! You know how happy that makes me? Hmm, not sure how many of you will be pleased by the events in this chapter... Oh well. So, this story is following the way we (My beta and me) want it too...besides a few characters. So, please review and tell me if you like it and what not. Thank you to everyone who supports the story with Constructive Crit!**

**CDFK**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
Warnings: Foul Language, OOC, Shock, Uhm, and I cant warn you of the other thing yet..  
Word Count: 1,933

Chapter 11:

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_  
_When you fall everyone stands_  
_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_  
_With the life held in your_  
_Hands are shaking cold_  
_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_  
_Move along, move along like I know you do_  
_And even when your hope is gone_  
_Move along, move along just to make it through_  
_Move along_  
_Move along_

_-Move Along by All American Rejects_

Harry parked the borrowed car outside of Bobby's place and carefully picked up a twin in each arm. He grunted; they were heavier than they seemed. He went to take a step forward and stopped, closing his eyes briefly as he felt a flash of pain. Sitting down for such a long amount of time had not been kind to him. Sighing, Harry slowly walked up to Bobby's door. It opened up as he got close and Harry felt a smile spread over his face as he took in Bobby's concerned face.

"Aidan and Alex," he told Bobby as the man took one of the twins. The older hunter nodded before splashing a bit of Holy Water on all three of them. Harry rolled his eyes, "I should just get an Anti-Possession charm tattooed on my body."

"That might help," Bobby told him before putting one of the twins on the couch. Harry gently put down the other and watched how they clutched onto one another. Bobby glanced Harry for a moment before wheeling into the kitchen. "So," he started after opening a bottle of beer, "want to explain everything that happened?"

"Want to? No. Will I? Yes." Bobby gave him a look. "Well, a storm caught up to us about halfway here and I had the brilliant idea of stopping at a motel. We stopped and everything went down after that. We walked in, I fucked the Virgin, we met the Gods, Gabriel showed up, Lucifer showed up, Gods died, Gabriel died, and we got the twins and ran. That night I let Dean fuck me. Any questions?" He swiped Bobby's beer bottle and drained it.

He didn't look at Bobby, not wanting to see the pity or disappointment. He could hear the words Dean had whispered to him—promises and lies. He could imagine how Gabriel died—alone—just like he would die. It hadn't always been this way, Harry remembered. One time he had been happy. He had had a loving fiancé and a family that would die for him. Then, Ginny had been possessed and he had killed her, he had stabbed her through her chest—watched as the black smoke poured from the body, leaving only a carcass behind. The Weasleys had watched him kill their only daughter.

At that time he had only one choice, and so he fled for the United States of America and prayed that he could build a life. A year later he met Bobby while trying to detach Ginny's soul from his. This had begun a very tentative friendship and he had gone on, trying to incorporate the Muggle world into his life for the first time since he was eleven. And while it hadn't been the dream life people said America was, it was a life. He wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One. He was just Harry.

"—arry? Harry?" Harry's eyes snapped to Bobby's. Bobby frowned as he took in how bright the verdant eyes were. He rolled his eyes when he realized the boy wouldn't cry in front of him. "Harry James Potter," he snapped, "You are not going to sulk around this house or in your apartment. You are not going to complain about how your life is horrible. Yes, people died, one of them was a close friend. Yes, Dean gave you one night and then ran like a coward in the morning. Did you expect anything different from the idjit?"

"No," Harry whispered, hands clutched in his lap. Just because he knew it was going to happen didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less.

"Good," Bobby told him gruffly. "Now, you are going to make sure those two boys are okay on the couch and then you are going to come over here and tell me everything that happened. You _will not_ just a skim over facts and you _will_ be going back to school. I won't repeat myself after this: You will not sulk; you will go on with your life. Do you understand?"

Harry gulped, eyes wide, "Yes, Bobby."

"Good, now go check on those boys while I cook something."

Harry got up and shakily walked the few feet to the living room. He saw the boys awake and sitting in the corner of the couch. Smiling gently he moved so he was in their vision. "Hey, you guys feeling okay?"

Aidan—he could tell from the protective grip on Alex—nodded. "Yeah, just- just where are we?"

"We're at a good friends house, his name is Bobby. He's making some food right now. You'll be staying here till I can find a good family that can take you in and love you. Do you guys need anything?"

Alex shifted a little, "Uh, well, I'm kind of hungry. Can we eat with you?" Aidan paled before scolding his brother lightly, Harry only caught the words "wait" and "don't assume".

Harry frowned before giving them small smiles, "Course, we aren't going to starve you guys. You look as thin as paper anyways. Come on, you can meet Bobby." He motioned for them to follow and watched as Aidan got up first, before Alex was allowed. Harry raised an eyebrow at Aidan. Aidan shrugged before following Harry into the kitchen. He let Bobby calm the boys down with his soothing presence and the smell of food before quietly slipping upstairs.

He would have to make sure the guest room was suitable for the twins. Passing a closet he grabbed a few blankets and pillows and slipped into the room. He froze when he saw pictures of the Winchesters—all three of them—grinning and smiling. His chest ached as he caught sight of Deans' smiling face. He walked over to the pictures and traced the carefree faces in them; it must have been when they took a break from hunting to just visit Bobby.

Harry turned the picture around before switching the covers and sheets on the bed. He hummed a song as he worked, desperate to keep his mind off of that night. His eyes welled with tears and he scrubbed them away angrily. He would not cry and turn into some pathetic guy just because he had been left after a night of wonderful sex. It was just a guy who meant nothing to him.

It even sounded like a lie in his head.

-0-

"Night," He told the twins as they snuggled into the bed.

"Night," they replied. He went to shut off the light before Alex let out a small cry. "Please don't turn off the lights," he whispered, clutching his brother tighter.

Harry nodded, leaving the light alone. He cautiously approached the bed and sat on the edge. "Would you guys like me to tell you a story or even a lullaby?"

"Please?" Aidan asked shyly. A blush stole across his cheeks as Harry grinned at him and gently made them move over so he could lie down.

Harry paused, thinking of a story to tell. He settled on a simple one, "A long time ago, there was a beautiful family. They had a Mother and Father, a daughter and son, and grandparents. One day, the daughter's fairy godmother came to them…"

-0- Two weeks later

Harry gripped the edge of the toilet bowl, throwing up the remains of the salad he ate earlier. He grimaced at the taste in his mouth; he didn't know why he was throwing up. His stomach had been bothering him for a few days now. Getting up slowly, Harry rinsed out his mouth and walked to his small kitchen, hoping some tea would settle his stomach. He put the kettle on and turned back to his table.

He let out a small scream when he saw Castiel just sitting there, staring at him. Clutching his chest he raised an eyebrow at the Angel. "Warn somebody next time!" Harry let out a puff of hair, calming his racing heart, "Why are you here, Castiel?"

Castiel's blue eyes pierced him, "You need help and yet you do not know it." Harry unconsciously touched the glaring black mark on his cheek. It hadn't even started fading yet. "No," Castiel told him, catching the touch. "This is not about how Lucifer wishes for you to be his mate." Castiel gripped his chin and examined the black spot.

"Then what is this about Castiel?" Harry moved away, making Castiel release him.

"You truly do not know?" Harry shook his head as Castiel frowned. "You should have felt the creation," He murmured, looking lost. "Father should have blessed you with the knowledge…"

"Well, in case you didn't get the memo: God HATES me!" Harry snapped.

"No, no," Castiel said patiently. "Our Heavenly Father hates no one. He only has your best interest in mind. He must've thought it would be better for you not to know about it right away."

Harry's eye twitched, "Castiel, get on with it."

"Did you know that some old Wizarding lines carry a special ability?" Harry shook his head. Where was this going? "ThePotters had an ability that made them Elite in the Wizarding world. It made them better than the other families who didn't have it. God gifted only five families in the whole Wizarding World with this ability. This ability ensured the continuation of each family's line, and would only snap into place if an heir to the line was not sure of their se-sexual preference." Harry snorted at how Castiel whispered that last part. Castiel continued, undeterred, "Also, it evened the odds for women; God wanted to see if men could handle it."

"What ability are you talking about Castiel? If men could handle what?"

"The ability to carry a child to term."

The room was plunged into silence. Harry cocked his head to the side, refusing to see the truth before him. "Why do I need to know this? So when I have sex with another man I remember to make them use a condom?" He shrugged, "This doesn't affect me, Castiel."

"Yes it does." Castiel's hands moved from his sides to Harry's abdomen, "You are pregnant Harry Potter."

Harry felt his eye twitch, his mind whirling, trying to accept this. _Pregnant? _he thought, _men can't get pregnant… wait, something about families. Right, that whole pure blood supremacy shit…God damn it, why me? _He staggered back from the angel, who was staring at him with concerned blue eyes. _I'm pregnant, _he thought. Nope, no reaction. He tried again; _I'm going to have a child. _Why couldn't he comprehend this? One more time; _Dean bloody Winchester knocked me up…_that went through. "Holy crap," Harry muttered, feeling lightheaded. "I'll be right back," he whispered before stalking into his living room. He ignored the fluttering of wings, symbolizing that Castiel had left. He had a phone call to make.

He picked up his phone and sat on the couch. He quickly dialed Dean's number and wasn't surprised when it went to voicemail. "You are so dead!" He hissed before ending the call and dialing Bobby's number.

"_Hello?" _Bobby answered.

"I'm coming over." Harry snapped, already on his feet, collecting his jacket and keys.

"_Harry, the Win—,"_ Harry hung up, not interested in what Bobby had to say.

Shock, Harry mused, is a beautiful thing.

**A/N: Hmm, yeah, thank you to my Beta. She's wonderful. uh, thank you to the reviewers and what not. i really enjoy reading what you guys think of the story. Hmm, yeah, warning: Mpreg. It surprisingly fits really well into the story line My Beta and Me have concocted *evil laugh*. Please review and give me your thoughts on the new development. Oh, yeah, by the way, since school will be starting in a few weeks (EW!) I'm not sure what updates will be like.. Yeah, but Please Review they make me smile!**

**CDFK**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own  
Word Count: 1,596  
Warnings: OOC, Language, Mention of Mpreg, other.

Chapter 12:

Harry gripped the handles of his bike tightly and cut the engine. Bobby's house seemed to taunt him; something didn't seem right. Bobby's last words floated through his head, "Harry, the Win—,". Harry paused, the Winchesters? They couldn't be here… could they? No, of course they would be here, that just seemed to be Harry's luck today. Harry licked his lips before getting off of his bike. He kicked a few rocks, watching as they flew in all directions. The wizard looked down towards his stomach; it was so hard to understand. It went against everything that he had ever known; men could not get pregnant… Yet, an angel—a fucking angel!—told him that God gifted some wizards with the ability.

Harry sighed, expression morose. How would he tell Dean, the man that left him after one night, that he was going to be a parent? Would he even want the kid? Would he demand an abortion? Could he even get an abortion? Harry rubbed the side of his head, trying to stave off a headache. As he started walking up the drive he caught sight of the shiny black Impala. "Of course," Harry said. "Just who I needed to see…"

Before he could knock on the door it swung open to reveal Aidan and Alex. Harry smiled shakily before he grimaced. The smile was forced.

"Harry?" One of the twins asked. "Are you okay? You don't look so good…"

Harry shrugged, "I just need to talk with Bobby. Is he in the living room?" A hand shakily made its way to his tangled hair, running through it. Harry looked around as Alex and Aidan said something. "What?" He asked, not hearing them.

"They're all in the living room—are you sure you want to go in there?" Aidan asked, stepping forward to touch Harry's arm. Harry jerked his arm back, and quickly moved past the shocked twins, not looking back as he entered the living room.

Bobby looked up at him and then glanced at the Winchesters. "You look like hell," he told him, wheeling himself over to Harry. "What's happened to you?"

"I- I got a visit from Castiel and he told me some rather shocking news." His hand unconsciously traveled to his abdomen. "He- I- Bobby, can we talk somewhere private?"

"Harry," Sam called. Harry turned slowly and looked at the man. "We're sorry. Really sorry." Sam smiled slightly, raising his hand for a handshake. Harry stared at it a moment before turning away, almost as if Sam had never spoken.

As he followed Bobby out of the door he turned around. "Definitely," he paused, looking at Deans' desperate expression, "not forgiven." He smirked, and walked out of the door, trying to walk out of Deans' life.

-0-

"What is this about?" Bobby whispered furiously in a different room. "You call me sounding rather hysterical, come over before I could tell you that the Winchesters are here, and then drag me out of the room." He threw up his hands and gave Harry a hard look. "Tell me. Now."

Harry sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I'm pregnant?" Might as well be blunt.

Bobby stared at him for a moment, blinking, before he began to chuckle, and those chuckles soon it became full-fledged laughs. He hit his own chest a few times to stop, "Ha, pregnant. Men can't get pregnant." He snorted again, chuckling to the side.

Harry gave Bobby a 'no shit' look before snorting. "I've always been special. I didn't know either Bobby! If it had been anybody besides Castiel who told me I would have laughed it off. Goddamn it! I do—or I did—want to talk about it but now… I don't. All I know is I'm pregnant with Dean's child and he doesn't love me. What am I supposed to do? Tell him he's about to become a father? …No, he would never accept me. I'll live with my son or daughter and he will _never_ know."

Bobby stared at Harry for a long while. "You sure about that boy? 'Cause if I know anything about those Winchesters, it's that family comes first. And that child would be family to Dean, Harry. You should at least try."

Harry shook his head, as if trying to force that very idea out of his head. "No Bobby, it's Dean. He obviously didn't want me, so he obviously won't want this baby. Okay?" Harry's entire body seemed to sag in front of Bobby, and Bobby nodded, letting the issue go for now. He smiled, and Harry watched as a small laugh escaped Bobby, "It's always you isn't it?" Bobby asked, clutching the arms of his wheelchair. "You really can't get a break."

Harry rolled his eyes at Bobby and stuck his tongue out at the older man. A small smile made its way onto his face, "Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything going to be alright?"

Bobby took a deep breath, eyes worried, "I don't know."

-0-

Alex gasped, and clamped a hand over his mouth. Harry was pregnant? Could men even get pregnant? Alex shrugged to himself. He had to go tell Aidan the news. Now, whoever said he wasn't a good spy?

-0-

"What's the matter with you?" Dean asked harshly, pulling Harry from his book. "Are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Dean's outraged expression. Shouldn't he be the one who was supposed to be pissed here? "I have no idea what you are talking about. I thought you would never want to see me again after you disappeared that morning—oh, by the way, thanks for that. Did loads for my ego."

Smirking, Dean shrugged, "Your ego got a boost when I let you get fucked by me. You know, do you want me to say sorry? You knew what you were setting yourself up for—I'm not gay." Harry tugged his arm out of Deans grip and sneered at the man, he was so irritating!

"Don't worry," Harry replied, eyes dimming. "You're not even good. I wouldn't take you back for all the money in the world." He turned around and ignored Deans' spluttering. Could the man not take a hint? He took a deep breath and continued to read the book he was holding. If Bobby wanted help to find the Horsemen, Sam would have to help him.

"You're such a bitch," Dean growled, ripping the book from Harry's hands. "Can you not hear yourself? You're trying to act like you don't care that I ditched you that morning. Your trying to act like it doesn't bother you that I left you there with two kids—who are still hanging around here!—and forced you to drive yourself back here. You should learn how to act, I might've actually believed the one you' re trying to pull right now."

"Just shut up and get the fuck out of here, Dean! How do you really think I felt that morning? My best friend had died, Dean. I thought you at least cared enough not to leave me the morning after. It was hard and it hurt but I'm over it! It's been like two weeks. You know what? If it weren't for the fact that you hate me I would almost think that you were regretting leaving. Stop bringing it up!" Harry turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving Dean there in a stunned silence. Nobody had ever really talked to him like that, especially not one of his 'conquests.' In fact, he had never really known how the women he left felt the morning after; he normally left while they were asleep. C'mon, he was a 'bam, wham, thank you ma'am' sorta guy. People didn't expect him to have feelings, and he wasn't going to feel guilty over some lame-ass Wizard who didn't have the balls to say what he wanted to say.

After a few minutes of sitting there, working up his nerves, Dean got up and followed Harry to the living room, where everyone else had converged. "So, did we find anything on the rest of the Horsemen?" Sam looked up and cocked an eyebrow in Harry's direction. Dean glanced over and winced when he saw Harry curled up on the couch, staring off into space. "Don't ask," he murmured in Sam's direction.

"No Horsemen so far," Sam informed him, giving him a look that said 'we'll talk later' before continuing. "We haven't even got a hit."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Sam flipped through a few pages in the massive tome he was reading, before consulting his laptop. "I wouldn't even know where Pestilence or Death was going to strike next. Not a clue."

"I know where Pestilence is right now," a grave voice stated. Dean jumped, swinging around, his gun cocked and loaded.

"Holy shit, Castiel," Dean lowered his gun, "How many times do I have to ask you to knock or something?"

"My apologies. As I was saying, I know where Pestilence is."

"Where?" Harry asked.

Castiel turned to him and there was a hint of a smile on his lips as he threw a person forward.

"Well," Harry asked, "who the hell is that?"

"Brady," Sam gasped, horror creeping into his tone.

A/N: Hey, so thank you to all the reviews. Sorry if the chapter isn't up to the standards of the last few chapters but my cousin just died. We were pretty close and I'm pretty sure I'm still in shock...So, uhm, review please? Tell me what you liked and didn't like and thank you to my beta! I got this back super quick!So...yeah, not sure when the next chapter willl be. All I know is I have a funeral to attend in two days.. Well, review? Lol, thanks again!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own**  
**Word Count: 1,664**  
**Warnings: Language, OOC, mentions of Mpreg, filler, other stuff I'm too lazy to name. **

Chapter 13:

Previously:

"…_I know where Pestilence is."_

_"Where?" Harry asked._

_Castiel turned to him and there was a hint of a smile on his lips as he threw a person forward._

_"Well," Harry asked, "who the hell is that?"_

_"Brady," Sam gasped, horror creeping into his tone._

Harry glance around at the shocked room, unsure of why there was so much silence. He turned back to Castiel and his struggling prisoner, raising an eyebrow. "Brady huh? Kinda unremarkable. So, this 'Brady" will be able to tell us where the Horseman are?" It seemed ridiculous; the man looked normal. He was wearing a suit; he had brownish blond hair and eyes. Well, black eyes, but still he had eyes! Harry looked at the man closely and saw him staring at Sam.

"He will," Castiel told him, moving closer. The angel's eyes moved down to Harry's stomach briefly, concern flashing through his eyes.

"So Brady's basically the secretary to all the Horseman?" Dean asked.

"Secretary…?" Castiel considered it, and then nodded slightly. " I suppose if you look at it like that…" Castiel then frowned at Dean, looking from him to Harry, and back. "You should know to take responsibility for what you've done—for what you've created." Dean's brow furrowed in confusion, obviously not understanding the angel.

Harry started coughing suddenly, "Cas, can I talk to you in the other room for a moment? The boys can start questioning Brady while we're gone." Castiel nodded and tossed the bound man at Dean and Bobby, before allowing Harry to drag him out of the room. Once they were out of hearing range Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. "Dean doesn't know, Castiel."

"Why?" Castiel asked, confusion flittering across his face.

"I don't want him to know. Please, please do not tell him! I'm begging you!" Harry's eyes went wide and he hid a smirk at Castiel's expression. The poor angel was being subjected to the puppy dog eyes without even knowing what they were. He never stood a chance, badass angel or not.

"I- You will tell him one day though?" Castiel stuttered. _Must be getting more human_, Harry mused, a grin blooming over his features. The old Cas never would have stuttered, according to what Dean and Sam said. Harry sobered quickly though, realizing that Castiel becoming human was not a good thing. The wizard came back to his senses as he saw Castiel waiting for a reply to his question.

"Yeah. One day." Harry replied. Castiel nodded, easily placated, and walked back into the room they had left moments ago. "Oh and by the way Castiel?" Castiel turned around, facing Harry's anxious face. "You're not to treat me different. I won't be treated as if I'm fragile." Castiel nodded, opening the door and disappearing inside.

Harry sagged against the wall and took a deep breath. This situation was straining on him more than he thought it would. Hell, he had just been told hours ago that he was pregnant, and now he was pulled back into the Winchester's life. He had no idea what he was going to do about Dean and the child and the Apocalypse and…ahh! _Just calm down _Harry thought to himself, _if you freak out now then Dean will end up finding out... and we don't want that. _Harry took a few breaths to calm himself, before slipping on a mask of indifference. He walked back through the door, trying with all his might to look like Malfoy, cool and unaffected. The mask broke the second he walked into the room. He had expected to maybe see a little demon torturing, but instead he saw that bastard Brady laughing, while Dean held a struggling Sam back. "What the hell is going on in here?" Harry asked urgently.

"I'll kill him," Sam hissed at Brady. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's animalistic behavior and tightened his grip on the giant.

"Yes, yes. We understand, Brady introduced you to Jessica and he killed Jessica. Yes, you want revenge but Sammy that was five years ago. You really need to—"

Harry coughed, interrupting what Dean was going to say. "Well, Bobby, why don't you take Sam out into the kitchen and give him a moment to cool down?" Harry glanced in Bobby's direction, seeing the older hunter nod before wrestling Sam into the kitchen. Harry smiled, and continued, turning towards Dean, "And that means Dean can go back to 'torturing' the demon and then we can go hunt Pestilence!" Harry said, the excitement in his body obvious.

"Since when are daisies coming out of your ass?"

Harry's eye twitched; sometimes it was hard ignoring Dean.

-0-

"You're not going," Bobby told him. "And that's final."

Harry sighed, "Bobby, I'm Dean's age and you're not my father—no matter how much I want you to be. Sorry, but this is something I need to do. I have a gun and Castiel can bring me back if something bad happens. I swear I won't do anything that can jeopardize my life. Okay?"

"Fine," Bobby growled. His brows were furrowed in anger, "Just remember that it ain't only you in that body boy."

Harry swallowed, all too aware of this fact. He smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

Bobby scowled, "Just… don't die."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

-0-

Dean grabbed the handle of Harry's backpack, pulling the smaller male to the side before he could get into the back seat of the Impala. "Did you know?" He growled, voice harsh and eyes a little red.

"Know what?" Harry winced as Dean's gaze grew darker.

"That Sam was planning to say yes to the Devil!" His eyes are wild, Harry thought. Dean Winchester was losing his firm grip in realty just a bit more.

"He's planning to say yes?" Harry questioned, horror crawling through his stomach. Dean's expression was enough, and his grip loosened as his head sagged a bit. "You know," Harry spoke up hesitantly, "you were ready to say yes to Michael once or twice. Maybe Sam is going through what you were. He just found out some bad stuff and we're all trying to do the impossible." Literally, Harry thought.

"I- Fine," Dean shrugged. "But, whatever. Actually, forget I ever said anything." He turned around and opened the door for Harry. "Get comfortable, we're heading for Iowa."

Harry's eyebrows went up, why would Pestilence be in Iowa?

-0-

Dean banged on the door twice as Sam and Harry tried to stifle their laughter. "Eunice Kennedy?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's 'shut up' look.

"Original," Harry managed to say.

"Whatever," Dean muttered. "Come here and let's check out the surveillance cameras." Harry moved forward and frowned at the security guard that was stuffed into the corner. That couldn't have felt good. The Winchester brothers quickly sat down in the only two available seats, leaving Harry to look around for an extra chair. He glared when he couldn't find one, and after a huff he plopped himself in Dean's lap.

"Excuse me?" Dean said, eyebrows flying into his hairline.

Harry gave him a grin, "I needed a seat and your lap looked comfortable, so deal." Dean just gave him a look before returning to the monitors. _Weird_, Harry thought, _really weird. I expected Dean to throw me off of his lap or complain about how heavy I was. Not just sigh and accept that I was on his lap._ Harry frowned, thinking back to the explosive argument he and Dean had earlier; _is he bipolar_? Harry leaned back into Dean's chest, trying to ignore how damn comfortable it was. He glanced up at the screens, trying to avoid the looks Sam was sending him. Who was Sam to judge him? Harry wanted to be comfortable, and he would not sit on the damned floor!

"So," Harry said after watching the screens for a while. "It's been like five hours. How are we even supposed to find Pestilence?"

"Well," Dean spoke up, "he's Pestilence so he should look…sick?" Sam shrugged, looking at his watch.

Harry turned back to the screens and watched as a man came out of a room. "Oh, look!" Harry exclaimed, bouncing on Dean's lap. Several images quickly forced their way into his head as he realized what he was doing, and Dean's reaction was the only evidence he needed to stop. Why hadn't the man pushed him off of his lap again? "D- Doctor," he stuttered, trying to ignore Dean's very obvious erection pushing into his butt, as Sam pointed towards the man. The screen went blurry for a moment every time the man went in front of a camera. "What the hell," Harry said. Dean pushed Harry off of his lap and stood up.

After Harry collected himself, he realized that the Winchesters had rushed out of the room, guns pointed straight ahead. "Idiots," Harry muttered as he followed after them. "I'm now officially an idiot too." He realized, chuckling to himself.

He quietly went out into the hallway but let out a small scream as they came upon dying men and woman. They loitered the floor and all had different signs of diseases. Dean and Sam caught his attention as they began to cough and stagger. He frowned, why wasn't he being affected?

"Dean," Harry cried as he ran over to the man. Sam collapsed by his brother, knife pointed to the now open door. Harry glanced up, staring at an unaffected nurse in silent accusation.

"The Doctor will see you now," The young woman said, a sadistic glint in her eyes. A doctor entered the room, smirking as he looked upon his handiwork. His gaze finally found the Winchester brothers, and a menacing smile took over his face.

"Sam! Dean! ... And who are you?" The man's eyes roved Harry's body before he stopped on the mark. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Harry Potter."

**A/N: Hey, so it's kinda a filler but thank you for all of the reviews! And to my Beta who fixed up this chater to where I actually like it. Oh hey, you know what feels really good? Burning the Twilight books!... Yeah, I said it. Did it too but whatever. Hey, I have a poll on my profile and a new oneshot called Here Without You up. Its a HPSPN one and not beta'ed but I posted it. Um, I think that's all I needed to say... **


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Do not own.  
Word count: 1,143  
Warnings: OOC, language, ect...

Chapter 14:

Harry tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, taking a deep breath. Pestilence was going on about something and Harry honestly couldn't care less. Dean and Sam were still lying on the floor in obvious pain—it would seem that their plan did not include the notion that Pestilence might use his powers. Harry rolled his eyes. Some days, he wondered how the Winchester brothers were even still alive; they really left out the most obvious things out of their plans...

Harry slowly inched toward Sam, hoping Pestilence would keep baiting Dean. As he gradually got closer, inch-by-inch, Sam raised an eyebrow. _Huh_, Harry thought, as Sam had never done that before, _did he learn that from me?_

"How are we going to get out of here?" Harry hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

Sam shrugged slightly. "Rush him?" He asked with a lost look on his face.

"…" Harry glared at him. "No comment necessary."

They fell silent for a few moments listening to Pestilence go on about how Lucifer was going to destroy them all. Harry almost yawned aloud; _did every demon need to give this speech? I mean, they've heard it a million and one times…_ Harry closed his eyes for a second, ignoring Dean's snappy comeback to whatever Pestilence had said, and then the gagging sounds only moments later. Dean really needed to learn how to hold his tongue in situations like this.

"So, Harry Potter, what shall we do with you?" Pestilence turned around a flashed him a smirk. "We were ordered not to touch you but…" Harry shivered as he felt the eyes trailing his body. "Exceptions must be made." Harry's eyes widened slightly, what was that supposed to mean? His eyes flickered over to Sam's worried ones.

Dean coughed a little, "You think we'll actually let you touch him? Man, you really need some help." He too was glancing at Harry with a worried expression on his face. _Wait…worried?_

Pestilence turned back to Dean, "You let _me?_ Who's the one that is in the room with me? Who's the one who is currently unarmed and helpless? Not me, you. There is no you letting me, I'll take what I want. You'd think you would understand that… Then again, everyone always said you were a bit slow."

Harry heard Sam gasp as Dean's fists clenched. Anger was coming off of him in waves and Harry sighed. He knew that this most likely wouldn't end pretty. Sam nudged him, bringing his attention to a knife handle showing underneath the edge of his jacket. Harry squashed a smile that wanted to appear; good old Sam, always coming up with plans to save them. Maybe they had a chance after all.

"On three?" He whispered, making sure Pestilence couldn't hear him. Sam nodded and readied himself. "One." Harry sat up slightly. "Two." He licked his lips, eyeing Dean's smirk. "Three!"

Sam lunged pulling out the knife and Harry watched in awe as Dean was up not a half a second later, tackling Pestilence. The boys held him down and Sam urgently motioned Harry over. He passed Harry the knife and quickly told him to cut off the finger with the ring while he and Dean held the struggling Horseman down. Harry swallowed and closed his eyes; he figured if he did it quickly it would be better. He placed the knife at the joint of the finger and pushed hard; it was surprising easy. The sound of a finger being cut off and Pestilences screams weren't something he really wanted to hear again. Sighing, he wiped Pestilence's blood from his face and neck

Grimacing, Harry tossed Dean the finger and watched as the man took off the ring and flipped it twice. A brilliant grin over took the grim one that had been on Dean's face just a moment ago. "Perfect. Austa La Vista, Pestilence!" Dean walked out of the door and Sam and Harry followed, leaving a cowering Pestilence in the corner, his hand bleeding uncontrollably.

"Austa La Vista?" Harry asked as they climbed into the Impala. "Really?"

Dean shrugged, "What? It's classic."

Harry rolled his eyes, deciding not to push it.

-0-

"Hey Cas," Harry said as he dropped his bag on the floor of his apartment. "Where you been?"

"I heard the Winchesters have three of the four rings now. I also heard that you weren't affected by Pestilence." Castiel faced him, an unknown expression on his face. His trench coat fluttered when the AC kicked on and he looked around the room. "You should not go with them to face Death when the time comes."

Harry's jaw dropped. "I'm not just going to let them face Death and Lucifer alone! You know how wrong that is?"

Castiel's blue eyes pierced him, "I do not care how 'wrong' it is. You and that child come before the Winchesters! You will not go with them. I will use force if I must." Harry had never really seen Castiel this…firm. Did it really matter if he went to face Death?

Harry grimaced; somehow he knew Castiel would get his way one way or another, the angel seemed to be good at that. "Fine," Harry growled, not exactly pleased that he had a backseat to the apocalypse, "But, you have to tell me why my baby is so important!" Harry realized his tone was quite whiny and closed his mouth before he continued, hoping Castiel would answer his question.

Castiel stared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes, and Harry froze. _Castiel did not really just roll his eyes. That's so…human._

"Your child is Michael's next vessel. If Dean dies that child must be protected at all costs. And, just so you know," Castiel continued in a no-nonsense tone, "the fetus is slowly unlocking your magic. It needs it to survive."

Harry's eye twitched as Castiel disappeared. He really wasn't in the mood for crucial information… but Harry didn't think Castiel would ever really learn. It seemed as though the angel actually enjoyed giving Harry heart-stopping information before disappearing. Damn angel.

Picking up his cell phone Harry dialed Bobby's number. "Hey Bobby, just calling to tell you that the Winchesters dropped me off at my apartment." Bobby began to reply, but Harry quickly cut in, "And hey! Give me a call when something new comes up or you want to talk, okay? I want to know what's going on over there!" The wizard let Bobby answer that he would before continuing, "Oh, and is Dean acting oddly around you?"

Harry rubbed a hand over his face as he listened to Bobby. It really had been a long day…

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was lazy and then my Beta was busy so it took longer. Lol, although, thank you to my Beta who made this a readable chapter. And thank you to all of the reviews! I love you guys, well, yeah whatever. So, please review again and to see if anyone reads these things just for fun I leave you a question: Should Dean know about the baby soon? Or does he not deserve too? Well, review next chapter should be up next weekend and then I have school. Sorry about that you guys!

Review?

CDFK


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Do not own  
Word Count: 2,127  
Warnings: OOC, Language, Deep Contemplation, ect...

Chapter 15:

_"Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time; it is regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable." - Sydney Smith_

Thunder cracked across the sky and Dean sighed once more. Hearing a low moan he turned to see a figure curled up on Bobby's couch. Two small children were cuddled into the shape and a small smile flickered over Dean's face. Harry looked very peaceful sleeping with the twins. It didn't really matter that the world was crashing around them—Harry somehow managed to always think of the twins first.

Dean closed his eyes briefly, mind wondering why he had screwed everything up. He wouldn't regret it…no matter how much he wanted to. A relationship (he hesitated to even think the word) with Harry would have only ended in heartache. Then again, maybe it wouldn't have… But the little voice in the back of his head wasn't telling him to ask Harry for forgiveness. Dean ran a hand through his short hair and watched as Harry twisted, jostling the twins.

_If I hadn't of freaked out would it have been different? If I didn't run that morning would Harry and I be…together? _Dean shook his head, shifting from foot to foot. _It doesn't matter now. Once the Apocalypse is over I'll never see him again. _He took a step forward; eyes travelling Harry's sleeping, and dare he say it, beautiful face. Dean's hand slowly moved to tuck a piece of Harry's hair behind his ear and he leant down, his breath ghosting over Harry's forehead. _Never see him again._ Lips pressed down and the next moment Dean was out of the door.

The Impala's headlights were the only light on the road for miles.

_Michael… I accept._

_-0-_

Harry sat up abruptly. Something was wrong. Unconsciously, he pulled Aidan and Alex closer to him, ignoring his feeling that he was being watched. Harry glanced around the room before slowly getting off of the couch, carefully so that he wouldn't wake the twins. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As he stumbled into the dark kitchen, he frowned. The clock on the wall said it was 6:30 a.m. and usually Bobby was up by now and bustling around the kitchen.

Harry took a deep breath and grabbed a knife, making his way upstairs. If Bobby wasn't up yet then something must be wrong. Bobby was like an old dog, set in his ways, and anything different than his routine greatly worried Harry. Something was wrong. Hell, if Sam wasn't up yet, something must be wrong. Dean, well, Dean stayed in bed till ten or so, so nothing worrying there. A dull thud and muttered curse pulled Harry from his thoughts, and he swung around to quietly run back to the living room. He raised the knife, gripping it tighter in preparation for a fight. He closed his eyes in relief when he realized Aidan and Alex were still in the room, sleeping.

Harry pressed against the wall and slid soundlessly into the room. The intruder was definitely a man. He was wearing a black suit, had dark hair and was about average height. Harry frowned before flipping on the light switch and moving closer, knife raised. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man turned around, a smirk spreading across his lips as he cocked an eyebrow at Harry. "They haven't told you about me? Well, now I'm hurt." Harry's eyes widened a bit as he heard the British accent. "Oh, and you can call me anything you want, love."

Grimacing, Harry tensed, "Sorry, rather just have your name."

"Crowley." He said, before the eyes turned black. "King of the Crossroad Demons."

Harry stepped back, shock coursing through him. "Harry… I'm a friend of Bobby's."

"And soon to be the Devil's bitch," Crowley chuckled. "That pretty little black mark tells all. Now, where's Bobby?"

Harry straightened up and looked at Crowley in disbelief. This demon wanted to know where Bobby was when _he_ was the one breaking and entering. Really? Stupid Demons. "Well, I wouldn't know. He's usually up by 6:00 a.m. and he wasn't in the kitchen when I woke up. Considering who you are it would be most likely that you know."

Crowley sighed, "Have you checked upstairs?"

…Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Bobby is paralyzed from the waist down—how the hell is he going to get upstairs?" Crowley sighed loudly and disappeared, startling Harry.

"He just leaves? Cool…" Harry's eyes flicked over to the two snoring bodies on the couch. Good, they were still asleep.

"Told you he was upstairs," Crowley said, appearing behind him. Jumping, Harry twirled around and saw Bobby sitting in his wheelchair with a glare. Harry couldn't quite tell if it was towards him or Crowley. "So, let's get on with it shall we?"

Bobby snorted and turned his head towards Crowley. "Get on with what?" Harry smiled a little bit; at least he wasn't the only one out of the loop. "As far as I know we don't know where Death is and we're no closer to finding him than we were a week ago."

"People, use your head! You'd think that you don't have any. I can tell you where Death is if I get a little wish…promise…deal…" Crowley looked over to Bobby, ignoring the looks he was receiving. "Of course I would refund your soul. I would just need to… use it for a while."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You want Bobby to sell you his soul for Death's location? What kind of demon would do that, and then refund a soul?"

"The self- preservation kind," came the dry reply.

Harry shrugged, and Bobby snorted. "Going against the Devil is self- preservation? Nice to know how your head works. So, where are the rest of the idjits?"

Harry glanced at Bobby, confusion written across his face, while Crowley just moved to get himself a drink. "I thought Dean and Sam were just asleep. Are they not upstairs?"

"No, I- Goddamn it!" Bobby scowled before turning to Crowley. "I want to make a deal. Oh and Harry?" Bobby turned a stern look to Harry. "Get Castiel to find Dean's ass."

"But Bobby-"

"No arguments boy. It's my soul; I will do with it what I want. Got it?"

"Got it."

-0-

It was relatively easy for Castiel to use the rest of his angel mojo to find Dean. Through what he could overhear, Harry understood pretty quickly that Dean had wanted to say yes to Michael. Castiel had stopped him—while beating the shit out of the Winchester. But, he had stopped him. That's all that mattered, right? Dean didn't say yes and now he was just…lifeless. The spark of righteous anger was gone and Harry didn't understand how that happened.

Sure, the apocalypse was looming over their heads, and both Winchesters were dealing with some nasty shit right now, but you just don't give up. You fight harder, don't you? That's what Harry had done when fighting his own demons, and he thought the Winchesters were strong enough. Maybe not… Harry glanced back to Dean's sleeping form and sighed. Sometimes people just needed a break. Catching sight of a gas station he pulled the Impala over, thinking that Dean would probably want some food when he woke up, and that the car needed some gas. Harry rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly.

Everything was becoming a little too much these days, too much to handle, to much to even think about. How did he even get messed up in these things? . Harry got out of the Impala and shut the door quietly, trying to let Dean sleep just a little longer.. He wasn't sure when the sleep Castiel put Dean in would wear out.

Harry walked into the small convenience shop, keeping an eye on the Impala just in case Dean tried to run for it. _Not that I could do anything if he did. Worthless, that's what I am. _Harry pulled himself from his thoughts, and tried to find something to drink.

_Beer,_ Harry decided, gazing at the all of the drinks. _A plain Budweiser will be plenty for him. None of the fancy shit. Just Budweiser._ Harry shrugged grabbing a twelve pack and made his way up to the cashier. Before he reached it though, he stopped. _Of course, I can't drink this. _He glanced warily at his stomach, before turning to grab himself a water.

When he got back to the Impala he was surprised to see Dean slowly blinking. Opening the door he raised an eyebrow at the man, the question clear on the wizards face. _What were you thinking?_

"I don't know," Dean rasped. His mouth twisted into a frown as he tried to clear his throat. He glanced at the twelve pack in Harry's hands. "Can I have one?"

Dean Winchester and being polite didn't belong together. "Who are you and what have you done to the Dean we all know and lo- _tolerate_?"

"Uh," Dean frowned, some of the fogginess clearing from his eyes. "I'm right here. And nobody did anything to me besides Cas and he beat the shit out of me." A scowl crossed his face when he mentioned the angel.

Harry raised an eyebrow before turning on the Impala as he tossed Dean a beer. "Drink it slowly and we'll be back at Bobby's in an hour or so." He pulled out of the gas station and began to drive down the deserted high way.

"Thanks," Dean muttered, buckling his seat belt.

Harry cocked his head to the side. Dean only used his manners on a case or he was being sarcastic… "What's the world coming too?" Harry joked, "Dean Winchester actually used manners."

"The apocalypse."

Well, he couldn't argue with that.

-0-

"So, Dean gets to go with Crowley and face Death while I get to babysit and you get to go with Cas?" Harry glared at Bobby. It wasn't quite effective seeing as Bobby could now stand straight and was an inch or two taller than Harry. "How is that fair at all?"

"Life ain't fair. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?" Bobby loaded his shotgun before locking it.

"Nope," Harry popped the 'p' sound. "Nobody bothered to tell me that when I was young. Your point?"

"My point is that I'm not risking four more lives than necessary on this damn apocalypse. I'm trying to keep my family alive and you're fighting me on it every twist and turn."

Harry's mouth closed as he stared at Bobby. "You consider me and the twins your family?"

"Well, the twins have been in my life for two months now and you a year or so. So, obviously. Dean and Sam are already too stuck in this. You aren't. The twins aren't. Your baby isn't. Anyway, have you even contacted a doctor? You're heading up on nine weeks and you don't have anyone checking your the baby's health, do you?" Hmm, Bobby was really a mother hen.

"I was planning on asking Castiel if he knew anyone… I just haven't got a chance." Harry shrugged sheepishly.

"Sure you were. Go get a doctor…from your old world if you have to." Bobby stopped talking and moved forward to give Harry a quick hug. "Boy, you better not screw up."

_Screw up? Screw up what?_ Harry went to ask Bobby what he was talking about but only caught the back of his head as he moved out of the house. Castiel popped them away before Harry could get another word out.

Harry rolled his eyes, glancing around for Dean or Crowley. Although, he'd much rather find Dean. At least he understood the hunter a bit, even if he was a complete and total dick when it came to talking about a relationship. Crowley just…freaked him out.

And Sam was gone, but that could be worried about later. Dean said he knew where he was and that was fine for Bobby—even if he did complain about it. Trying to relax, Harry laid down on the couch, curling his arm under his head as he tried to fall asleep.

Right before he fell asleep he had a sudden thought; he really should learn to not ignore the feeling in his gut. Maybe, Michael wouldn't be walking free if he did. As least they still had one card left in this game; Lucifer still didn't have his true vessel. And that wouldn't change. Sam wouldn't never cave and say yes. Right?

**A/N:...Don't kill me for the wait? Lol, sorry about that. School kind of kicked my ass for the first week. Okay, so here it is and yes...the end is slowly coming up! Damn...Where has the time gone? Thank you to all of you who take the time to review and thanks to my Beta! Uhm, there's still a poll on my Profile so if you wanna vote you can. And, next update should be within two weeks... So, please review! **

**CDFK**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not Own.**  
**Word Count: 2,313**  
**Warnings: Now that would be telling...**  
**AN: Thanks to Saeadame this was beta'd really quick and so thank you!**  
**Chrystel Malfoy-Potter: Hey I was gonna send it to you but then it kind of hit me really how long it's been since I posted a chapter. I would like it though if you want to help me on the sequel... At least until my beta gets back to being able to beta. it would be a major help ;) If you want too.**

**Chapter 16! *Last chapter***

**_So I travel back _  
_down that road _  
_Will she come back? _  
_No one knows _  
_I realize _  
_It was only just a dream ~ Just a dream by Nelly_  
**

"_Don't do anything stupid…"_

Harry frowned before replaying the message Bobby had left him once again. He had been extraordinarily pissed when he realized he had slept through the call from the older man and his anger wasn't quelled by the message. Who in their right mind went after the god damned devil with no real plan? Oh that's right, the Winchesters and Bobby. Brilliant, they were all fucking Einsteins.

Harry's mouth tightened with anger and he gripped his cell phone just a bit tighter. Did Bobby really expect him to just stay here after listening to that? He stood up abruptly and grabbed the shotgun in the hall way. Once he yelled for the twins, Harry made his way out of the door and into one of the cars—Bobby wouldn't care. Maybe he would drop the twins off at Amanda's or something.

Unconsciously, as he was driving away, Harry's hand drifted down towards his midsection where a small bump could barely be seen. His eyes closed briefly as he realized the danger he was putting his baby in.

"Harry?" Alex spoke up, jarring Harry. His bright eyes stared at Harry in question. "Where are we going?"

Gripped the wheel a bit tighter Harry hesitated before replying. "You're going to my friend, Amanda's, apartment. She'll look after you for the day."

"Why?" This time it was Aidan who asked. Harry shrugged, he really couldn't explain to the boys that he was going to help fight the devil, could he? Well, he could, but that would cause more problems than he could deal with right now.

"I have to go make sure Grandpa Bobby"-Harry wondered when that had actually caught on-"and Sam and Dean are doing okay on their business trip. I promised I would visit so I'm dropping you guys off at Amanda's."

Aidan hummed in his throat while Alex nodded. At least one of the twins bought the excuse...

It was only thirty minutes later that Harry pulled the car up in front of a one-story house. It was rather plain besides the blue door and skull knocker. Harry sighed, rolling his eyes at his friends idea of welcoming.

He got out if the car and walked up to the front door. He hoped Amanda was home. The pattering on feet behind him assured him that the twins had followed him. Harry knocked once, twice, and a third time before the door opened. Amanda's brown hair was thrown haphazardly into a pony tail and she was wearing shorts and a tank top. One bleary eye looked at him, "Harry?"

"Yeah," a relieved smile crawled over his face. "Can you look after my baby cousins for me? I have to go somewhere today... Please?"

Her eyes had widened before she looked behind Harry. Two identical faces shyly peaked behind his legs and she sighed. "I had no idea you had cousins..."

"I adopted them about two months ago. They fit in perfectly." He grinned before pulling them in front of him. "This is Alex and this is Aidan. They don't go anywhere without each other so don try to split them up."

"Where are you going?" She leaned against the doorway, eyebrow slowly inching up her face.

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Can't really tell you. Although, I should be back late tonight or early tomorrow. Can you please take them in?" Harry shifted foot to foot, showing just how nervous he was.

It was silent for a moment as Amanda stared at him with a calculating glint. "You're in trouble-or somebody you know is in trouble."

Harry gaped, "Wh- How...?" Nobody should have been able to tell that easy.

Amanda shrugged, "It's written all over your face." She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll watch over them but get back soon! And don't do anything stupid. I would have to kill you."

Harry flashed her a smile before kneeling in front of the boys. "Be good for Amanda and I'll see you guys soon, Kay?"

"Kay," they chimed, giving him small smiles. Harry winked at Amanda before a pair of arms wrapped around his legs.

"Love you," Aidan blushed. Wow, Harry hadn't realized how much the twins had opened up in the short months they had been with them. A warm feeling surrounded his heart and he smiled.

"Love you guys too," Harry said. He nodded once towards his friend and gave the twins a light push on the back. A girl in their life, no matter how short the time, would be good for them.

Once Harry hopped in the car he didn't look back. He knew, if he did, he would turn the car around and stay there with the boys. But, people needed him and facing down the Devil wasn't going to be pretty. If you had asked him a few hours down the road if he wished he had stayed with the twins he would have replied with a definite yes. Sometimes, who you think is 'family' isn't true.

-0-

Lawrence, Kansas. Harry smirked; of course it would be here. It was the place the 'vessels' were born and where their lives were molded to become Hunters. _'And so it begins..._' Harry thought as he pulled up to where the Winchesters and the Devil were.

If he thought it was weird that he just knew where the place was, he didn't actually dwell on it. Maybe, the baby had unlocked just enough magic for him to sense the ones he cares about. Harry bit his lip before getting out of the car.

He cocked his head to the side as a slight breeze brought the sound of a choked scream to his ears. Harry paused before setting off in the direction he thought it came from. He really didn't want to think about how that had been Dean's voice. He was running towards the sound—towards the devil.

Insane. He had definitely gone off of the deep end if he was willingly going towards the devil.

Harry took a deep breath as the field came into view. He caught sight of the Impala first and groaned. He had hoped he was wrong. His eyes travelled past the impala to where he could see Castiel raising something in his hand. "Molitoff," He whispered as Castiel threw it. Michael, or who he could assume was Michael—as he had blonde hair, lit on fire before exploding. Or disappearing. Whatever you want to call it.

Harry watched as Sam—or, Lucifer now, Harry corrected himself—killed Castiel. Why wasn't he reacting? Shouldn't he have run out in front of Castiel in a desperate attempt to save him? Without thinking, when Sa- Lucifer turned towards Bobby he ran forward. Even knowing it was useless didn't stop him from screaming randomly. He caught Bobby's attention and as Bobby turned to face him a defeated look came over his face as his neck snapped.

Harry stopped mid run and turned to face Lucifer. Dean was a few feet to his left and was currently staring at Bobby's body in horror. "Wh- Why?" Harry choked, hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"Because I can," Lucifer replied. Well, wasn't that just a bit obvious. Maybe he should have worded the question differently.

"Harry," Dean's voice was rough, almost as if talking actually hurt him. "Why are you here?" Harry turned and met Dean's eyes; he had to withhold a flinch as the glacial orbs told him exactly how Dean felt about this situation. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

Harry briefly closed his eyes before sending Dean a pathetic smile. "And I was supposed to leave my family to face the Devil alone?"

Mock clapping broke the silence that had fallen over the clearing. "Well, isn't that sweet. But, I'll have to break up this love fest." Lucifer smirked and Harry couldn't help notice that Sam's face really didn't fit. As he was distracted Lucifer struck Lucifer struck. Hands roughly grabbed him and pulled him close.

Putrid smelling breath attacked his sense and Harry gagged. It seemed that even though he had only been in Sam's body for a few hours the pure evil of the host had already corrupted his body. Harry shrugged mentally; Voldemort hadn't smelt like anything but death and blood. Guess the more evil you are the worse you smelt.

Harry shuddered as an arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to Lucifer. He ignored Dean's ragged breathing and concentrated on thinking about something different. Unwanted, the image of Bobby's neck being snapped popped into the forefront of his mind. A choked sob escaped his throat and a few tears leaked out of Harry's eyes.

His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Sa- Lucifer caress his cheek 'lovingly'. Fists clenched automatically and his knuckles were slowly turning white from the effort.

"Why don't you just cry so prettily," Lucifer cooed, wiping away a few of the tears. Lucifer's tongue slithered over the surface of his thumbs, collecting what tears he had managed to steal. "And you taste so lovely…"

Harry gagged and in the corner of his eye he saw Dean swallow heavily and send a glare towards Lucifer.

Licking his neck, Lucifer sent a haughty look towards Dean. Harry could feel the evil rolling off of Sam. In waves, crashing against his soul, again and again. He almost sighed in relief as Lucifer stopped licking his neck. Instead, feeling the stiff posture he tensed. Lucifer breathed deeply, taking in his 'scent'.

The grip around his waist tightened to an almost painful one. "Well," Lucifer twisted Harry's arm behind his back before pushing him away; the fall to the floor causing a painful stitch in his side. "Looks like you aren't as pure as I previously thought you were." He sneered at Harry.

"What?" Dean asked, obviously confused. Short hair was ruffled and hazel eyes narrowed in bewilderment.

A harsh, condescending laugh escaped Lucifer. "You don't know?" Lucifer strolled to where Harry had curled up in a ball. "You didn't tell him that when you were his slut he knocked you up?"

In a second, almost like someone had flipped a switch, Lucifer's personality went from mocking to outraged.

"You were supposed to be my lover! MY slave! MINE! AND you went and spread your legs for a Winchester? Especially the older brother? Pathetic," Lucifer spat where Harry was laying. In a moment though, he became really calm. Harry was about to wonder why before Lucifer's next proclamation reached his ears, "And now, by coming here, you have not only risked your life but your unborn child's also.

The next few minutes blurred together under the onslaught of Harry's tears. How could he have been so stupid as to come to the rescue? Risking his child's life? As Lucifer walked closer Harry vaguely saw Dean stand and lunge forward. It seemed like a lifetime as the man's body hit Lucifer. A white light surrounded the clearing.

The light opened up to reveal Michael who grabbed Dean off of Lucifer and instead took his place. Michael pulled Lucifer into a giant, gapping whole—one that hadn't been there a moment ago. Once they both went in the whole closed, as if it had never been there.

Harry gapped at the spot where it had all happened. "Dean?" He glanced around the clearing and saw said man sitting up and making his way towards the Impala. "Where are you going?" Why was he walking away? Didn't he know that people don't just walk away from a situation like this?

"I'm going to patch things up with my girl and kid." Dean licked his cracked lip and fumbled with his keys

Harry pushed himself off of the grass. "What?"

"You heard me." Just because he had heard him didn't mean he had to believe him.

"You're just going to leave and not talk about _OUR_ child?" Harry's eyes blazed. Maybe this wasn't the best time and place to get into this. After all, three of their loved ones had just died and the bomb had really just been dropped.

"What child?" Dean spat. "You never told me male wizards could get pregnant! I have no ties whatsoever to that child growing inside of you. I DO have ties to Lisa and Ben. …Maybe if you had actually told me I was going to be a father we could have worked something out." Harry's jaw dropped. "But now? Now, I made a promise to my only brother. I'm going to go live an apple pie life. That means no wizards, no pregnant males, no babies born from said male, and no gayness." In that moment it was as if all of the fight left Dean's body in a small sigh. He smiled sadly at Harry as he turned towards his car and opened the door.

"You- You're just going to leave me?" Rejection. One thing most people feared most. And as Harry whispered the words he wasn't sure if Dean would hear them, but he did. Not like it changed anything though.

Harry watched as Deans eyes fluttered closed and then opened with a determined glint. A whispered, "yes," brought Harry's tiny hope crashing to the floor. And that was that.

Watching as the Impala drove away a few tears began to trickle down his face. Harry scrubbed them away, a new anger beginning to blaze within him. If Dean didn't want anything to do with the baby then fine. He would raise it by himself with help of the twins.

He resolutely ignored the voice in his head saying that Dean looked immensely sorry as he got into the car.

**AN2: Hey, sorry for the second AN but important info here. A note will be posted when I post my sequel-if you want to read it. I really suck at endings so please tell me if this was really bad. Because I'm not a huge fan of this chapter... Oh and please review :) It's one last time for this story and I kind of want to hit at least 200 reviews for this story! Lol. thank you for all of the support! It's nice to know I'm not a complete Failure at writing.**

**CDFK**

**Review please :)!**


	18. Sequel!

Hey, sequel posted!

Title: In Progress (YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN: Misconceptions or All My Dreams and Future)

Summary: Sometimes, even the strongest people break. They give up after fighting for years and yet, others don't. They keep on fighting... How, Harry didn't know. Maybe he would have to ask Dean when he got the chance.

Prologue is up. PLEASE review it ;)

Thanks.

CDFK


End file.
